SlenderPrime
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: En lo más oscuro de un bosque se encuentra un monstruo. Un monstruo que antes tenía una vida normal, pero ahora es condenado a una maldición de la cual no puede renunciar hasta encontrar la cura... el amor. Esa sera la cura o simplemente una falsedad más que juega con su ilusión de ser libre. Clasificación M por futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh estado jugando Slender por un buen tiempo, y tras todo el tiempo que estuve jugando, se me ocurrió…**_

* * *

_SlenderPrime. _

La noche reinaba en el gran bosque solitario de Cybertron. Una suave brisa chocaba contra los grandes árboles cybertronianos moviendo suavemente las hojas. Todo en este bosque era pacifico. O es lo que muchas personas decían, porque en este bosque había un oscuro secreto. En lo más profundo de este pacifico bosque se encontraba la maldad pura, una maldad que no tenía cura, una maldad que aterrorizaría a cualquiera que se encontrara con ella.

Un mecanismo solitario de color rojo y azul de anchos hombros, se encontraba en una casa abandona, sin ninguna señal de vida en más de mil kilómetros. Ese mecanismo se encontraba muy solo, lo único que tenía era su máscara que cubría su rostro y lo único que mostraba eran sus ojos azules zafiros. Él estaba caído de hombros, y el único sonido era el de su respiración. El nombre de este mecanismo era Optimus Prime. Un mech que antes tenía una vida normal; hasta que hizo un pacto con Unicron. Y aunque quisiera olvidar el trato, no podía. No, hasta que encontrara la fórmula de romper esta maldición. Y esa fórmula era el verdadero amor. No un amor cualquiera. Un amor que rompiera los límites del espacio.

Prime se quedaba ahí, parado de hombros caídos, observándose en el enorme espejo enfrente de él.

No podía creer, que había pasado ya, treinta años desde que sucedió. Había abandonado todo lo que tenía, su familia, amigos, compañeros, su trabajo, mentor. Todo. Todo lo había perdido y por hacer el trato con el señor del caos.

Su familia, probablemente ya estaba muerta. Sus compañeros y amigos, graduados o trabajando. Su trabajo, alguien más ocupa su lugar. Y su mentor, igual que su familia. Todo estaba perdido, y para que renunciar al trato si ya paso mucho tiempo desde que vi a su familia.

_Ya nada importa._ Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Él solo se podía comunicar atra vez de señas o con los largos tentáculos que salían por su espalda. Su voz se había perdido. Su voz igual era parte del trato. No podía hablar. No podía decir ninguna palabra. Nada.

Prime intento alzar su brazo lo mejor que podía. Pero fallo. Su mirada que se reflejaba en el espejo era neutral. No tenía una forma de describirlo. No mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños. Tenía una cicatriz de bajo del ojo derecho. La punta de sus dedos eran casi triangulares. Casi. La máscara que cargaba, se desvaneció. Mostrando nada más que un rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Prime permaneció durante un tiempo mirándose. No podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo destrozado. Era un monstro… Él era el SlenderPrime. Un monstro que tenía que matar para liberarse de esa prisión. De esa maldición.

* * *

_**Es muy corto, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para empezar. Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas para los futuros capítulos. BYE =D. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero que les guste, no es lo mejor pero lo voy intentando.**_

* * *

Para el SlenderPrime, era una tarde cualquiera. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era el silencio puro, no había ningún ruido. Ni si quiera el canto de un ave.

SlenderPrime dejó escapar nada más que un ronco suspiro ante la tranquilidad. A veces se preguntaba cómo era más allá de este profundo bosque. Habría diferentes cybertronianos, mechs viejos, espumosos, mechs jóvenes… femmes. Eso le recordó que ya tenía treinta años que había visto por última vez a una femme. A una cual amar.

Prime se movió del lugar en donde se encontraba. Tal vez una pequeña caminata le refrescara la memoria.

En menos de un parpadeo, Prime se había tele-transportado a las afueras de su profunda y solitaria casa, a un lugar con más tranquilidad. Prime se encontraba en una pequeña parte del bosque, donde ahora se escuchaba el sonido del viento soplando. SlenderPrime cerro sus ojos al sentir la pequeña brisa chocar con su rostro que era cubierto por su máscara. La que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Su verdadero yo. _Desearía poder volver en el tiempo, y cambiar lo sucedido._ Habla el mismo en su mente. Siempre se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido en realidad si no hubiera hecho el pacto con Unicron y convertirse en el SlenderPrime. ¿Seguiría con la vida que le fue arrebatada? ¿Hubiera encontrado el amor? ¿Los problemas con su hermano y su familia se hubieran resuelto?

Sus pensamientos e ilusiones son interrumpidos cuando escucha una delicada y suave risa. Prime, con su híper velocidad, se tele-transporto hacia donde se encontraba esa suave risa dejando nada más polvo que se levantó ante su tele-transportación. Cuando Prime callo de pie en el duro y frio suelo, lentamente miro a su alrededor. Cada vistazo que daba, se concentraba para encontrar de donde vino esa risa. Sus ojos se detuvieron cuando vio una silueta que se encontraba cerca del lago. Optimus, lentamente camino hacia la silueta, mientras que sus largos tentáculos salían a la vista. Estaba preparado para llevarse a su próxima víctima. Cuando estaba a punto de atacar… se quedó paralizado.

En frente de él, se encontraba una femme. Una femme de color azul marino que en estos momentos brillaba contra la gran mescla de rojo/naranja/rosa/amarillo que se formaba en el atardecer y los rayos de sol. El marco era rosado, un rosado pétalo que brillaba como el platino. Con lo mejor que pudo ver, noto que los ojos de la fémina eran azules con un alineado purpura. Sus labios, sus labios estaban formados por un rosa/plateado pálido que le daba un brillo a esos labios sensuales.

Ella estaba sentada sobre la punta de sus pedes. Inclinada viendo su reflejo en el lago, que brillaba con el atardecer del sol. La femme coloco una mano dentro del agua, cuando la atrajo de nuevo a la superficie, el agua que estaba acumulada en el centro de su palma, se fue derramando por sus dedos.

SlenderPrime, permaneció inmóvil durante un rato. Los gigantescos y enormes tentáculos, se desvanecieron lentamente. ¿Quién era esta femme y que estaba haciendo aquí? Antes de que algo o alguien pudiera contestar, el nombre de la fémina se escuchó atra vez de un grito:

"Arcee!" la llamaron.

La fémina aparto la vista del agua y miro hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y sonrió al ver a su amigo.

"Estoy aquí!" contesto devuelta la femme colocando a un lado su servo derecho al lado de su cachete metálico.

_Arcee. Qué lindo nombre._ Pensó SlenderPrime mientras dirigía su mirada asía el cuerpo de la femme. Era sensual, en su punto de vista. Lo que más le atrajo la atención fueron las aletas en forma de querubín que la conformaban, las aletas se alzaron cuando un mecanismo le toco el hombro. Prime permaneció ahí observando; en el mismo lugar que se parecía a los demás. Solo y oscuro, donde nadie puede verlo, ni escucharlo… ni su presencia.

Optimus, que era su verdadero nombre, observaba con silencio. No quería que la femme lo viera, y menos ahora con el mecanismo desconocido que estaba con ella. Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo y por qué estaban aquí?

* * *

Esta misma mañana…

"Espera, ¿Quién es SlenderPrime?" Smokescreen, uno de los campistas del campamento pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y recogía las bebidas.

El grupo Delta, que estaba conformado por nueve campistas, se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque de campamento para un viaje de estudio, o lo que dirían estos campistas, para un viaje de fiesta. El grupo estaba formado por Ratchet, el líder y médico del grupo; Bulkhead y Wheeljack que se encargaban de hacer guardia cada noche pero igual, eran los fiesteros del grupo. Smokescreen y Bumblebee eran nuevos en el grupo, ambos habían tomado el nuevo curso para poder aprobar el año, pero igual que Bulkh y Jackie, eran fiesteros. Los otros miembros del grupo estaban conformados por Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide y Sideswipe. Arcee y Magnus ya llevaban tiempo en el grupo, casi cuatro años; ambos eran mejores amigos desde la secundaria, y seguían siéndolo desde entonces. Sideswipe e Ironhide también llevaban cuatro años en el grupo, y también conocían a Cee y Mags, ambos aceptaron en acampar con la condición de que Magnus, los ayudara con un pendiente.

"El SlenderPrime es un monstruo que se llevaba a los campistas que acampan en lo más profundo del bosque, y celos llevaba si acampan en su territorio, porque tiene sed de venganza" explico Sideswipe, mientras colocaba cada banquillo para cada miembro del equipo y al mismo tiempo, hablando con una voz ridícula.

"Estas equivocado" Ratchet, quien se ocupaba de las provisiones, volteo y se dirigió a todos los miembros del grupo para explicarles la verdadera historia" El SlenderPrime, antes era un cybertroniano común como otro cualquiera, él tenía una vida normal, era muy feliz, pero tras una noche de tinieblas, él y sus amigos, salieron a campar por diversión, pero uno de los campistas conocía un conjuro que no debía hacerse, y menos, en estos bosques. Él lo hizo, decían que era un mito, pero el SlenderPrime, como le dicen, no tenía miedo de nada, y lo intento. Tras el acto, dicen que Unicron se apareció enfrente de él y, Unicron estaba a punto de acecinarlo, pero el mecanismo le rogo y le suplico que lo perdonara, que haría lo que fuera por no matarlo. Después de una larga espera. Unicron decidió perdonarlo, pero, a cambio él tenía que cumplir con el siguiente favor, que era convertirse en el SlenderPrime, y eso significaba, que quien estuviera en el lugar exacto en donde se había hecho la profecía, el SlenderPrime se llevaría a ese mech o femme que interrumpiera en el lugar… sin ni siquiera con un poco de piedad. Para que aprendieran que no debían cometer el mismo error… que él."

Todos los miembros dejaron a un lado lo que hacían y pusieron atención a la historia de Ratchet, en especial Arcee. Toda su vida, ella había escuchado historias diferentes del SlenderPrime. Decían que era un monstruo que buscaba venganza y no tenía alma pura, y por eso se llevaba a los cybertronianos que anduvieran por su territorio. Pero jamás ella pensó que esta fuera la verdadera historia. Pero en lo que más se preguntaba, era en cómo era él. Decían que era como una sombra oculta, sin sentimientos, sin nada que temer, que en su mirada se veía la muerte pura, su voz era como el susurro de la muerte. Pero en realidad, ella pensaba que solo era un alma perdida que solo buscaba consuelo… amor. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era una ridiculez.

"Entonces quieres decir, que en realidad no era el hijo maldito de Unicron?" pregunto confundido Wheeljack.

"No. Él solo esta atrapado en una maldición. Una maldición que no tiene fin." Su voz se fue desvaneciendo ante aquel recuerdo.

Todos se miraron confundidos ante como hablo su médico/líder. Es como si conociera al SlenderPrime. Pero eso era muy ridículo y confuso, el SlenderPrime había estado más de treinta años en estos bosques, y con el tiempo que todos conocían a Ratchet (aparte de Bee y Smokey) era más imposible de creerlo.

"Bueno, bueno, guarden los cuentos de terror para esta noche, si?" pidió Hide, mientras sacaba la leyera para que Smokey metiera las bebidas y estuvieran frías para la noche.

"Oye, no tiene nada de malo, empezar una mañana con un poco de terror" Sides le contesto a su amigo, que ahora se encargaba de las golosinas.

[Bueno, yo prefiero escuchar las historias de terror en la mañana que en la noche] explico Bee, que ayudaba a Smokey a guardar las bebidas.

"Vamos, Bee, no hay nada de malo espantarse un poco" le sugirió Bulkhead, que le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Bueno…" Magnus hablo llamando la atención de todos"… yo no creo en esas estupideces de cuentos de terror. Esos son solo cuentos para poder asustar a los espumosos y que mojen la cama por una semana o más" explico pero luego fue interrumpido por una voz suave y cálida.

"Como esa vez que nosotros dos fuimos acampar con nuestros padres, y cuando tu papa conto la historia del SlenderPrime mojaste la cama por más de un mes" comento Arcee, que miro por el rabillo de su ojo hacía Magnus que permaneció en silencio e inmóvil.

"Espera, ¿Magnus mojaba la cama de niño?" pregunto curioso Wheeljack quien intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Arcee solo asintió mientras caminaba hacía su tienda que estaba construyendo.

"En primera: Yo no mojo la cama. Esa noche deje un vaso de aceite al lado de mi bolsa de dormir y cuando la patee se derramo."

"Enserio? Porque con lo que yo sé, el aceite no huele así" Arcee se asomó por su tienda mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Y en segundo: Prometiste no contarlo" susurro a la femme, que ahora se encontraba al lado de ella.

Arcee puso a un lado las herramientas que estaba ocupando para armar su tienda, ella se giró para poder ver a Magnus que estaba furioso y tenía un delicado color rojo.

"En primera: jamás prometí nada. Solo dije: _No le diré a tu familia para que no sientas vergüenza. _Y en segundo: esa noche no degastes un vaso de aceite junto a tu bolsa de dormir, Magnus" declaro la fémina mientras volvía a lo que dejo pendiente.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los campistas, empezaban a reírse en voz baja, lo mejor que podían para que el comandante no lo notara y enfureciera más de lo que se encontraba.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas. Los campistas y su líder/medico, habían terminado los preparativos para la noche y se tomaron un buen descanso recuperador. Wheeljack y Bulkhead, estaban al otro lado del campamento practicando su puntería con unos árboles. Ambos no creían en esas cosa de SlenderPrime, pero si eran ciertas no querían arriesgarse al encontrarse con él. Bee y Smokey estaban en el interior de su tienda, jugando videojuegos o escuchando música, ya que ambos cybertronianos no estaban tan acostumbrados a estar en "contacto con la naturaleza". Ironhide y Sideswipe, estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera, ambos mecanismo platicaban sobre los acontecimientos en los días de la academia. Ratchet se encontraba en la tienda médica donde revisaba el estado de salud de Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus, hace casi tres años, tuvo un accidente cuando trabajaba como asistente del entrenador de la Guardia Elite, tras un accidente imprevisto, Magnus recibió un disparo de un alumno que estaba practicando con los movimientos de defensa, el alumno desvió un disparo que venía directo a él, para el alumno fue suerte, ojala se pudiera decir lo mismo del comandante, ya que el disparo que fue desviado… dio directo en su cámara de chispa.

Con las habilidades de Ratchet, logro implantar un dispositivo en la cámara de chispa de Magnus, que lo salvo de la muerte. Pero cada tres meses, Magnus tenía que ir al médico para poder asegurar que sus ondas que eran realizadas por el dispositivo, fueran estables. Si no… llegaría su tiempo.

Arcee… Arcee. Ella estaba a unos cuantos pocos metros del campamento. Ella decidió explorar alrededor, porque quería encontrar el sitio de la profecía. SlenderPrime, decían que era una simple leyenda, pero Arcee jamás lo creyó. Hace tiempo, cuando ella se quedó en un campamento como guía, ella vio la silueta de un mecanismo que parecía vigilar las tiendas de los campistas, entonces lo vio. SlenderPrime se encontraba en su campamento. Desde aquella noche, Arcee jamás se dio por vencida en encontrar el círculo de la maldición como le decían.

Arcee siempre soñó, si así se podría decir, en encontrarse con el SlenderPrime. Muchos solían temerle a ese monstruo que no tenía corazón. Que no le importaba lo que sucediera con las otras personas. Él vivía para matar. Pero la fémina azul rey no creía en eso. Todo ser, hasta el más oscuro, debe tener corazón. Compasión.

Arcee suspiro de cansancio, al notar lo mucho que sus pedes le empezaron a dolor. Un breve descanso no hace mal a nadie. La fémina se quedó observando el pacifico paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor, sus ojos se pasaron en el pequeño lago que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos desde donde estaba. La fémina se detuvo en la orilla del lago y se sentó de puntillas para poder mojar su cara con la refrescante agua. Ella se inclinó con delicadeza y hundió ambos servos para poder mojar su cara toda acalorada y sudorosa.

Arcee se rio un poco al sentir el agua que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Su cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta terminar por sus caderas. Ella se sacudió un poco para poder secar su armadura húmeda. Para cuando termino, ella observo el atardecer que se presentaba ante ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había visto el atardecer, pero sola. Sin compañía. Era lo que más le agradaba a ella, desde la muerte de sus padres, que tuvo acontecimientos desconocidos. Los únicos testigos que presenciaron la muerte de sus creadores, habían desaparecido. Lo único que vieron, eran unos gigantescos tentáculos que se llevaban a sus padres. Y lo último que escucharon fue el grito de ayuda, del padre de Arcee.

_El pasado es el pasado, lo único que importa es enfrentarse al futuro. _Esas mismas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Arcee. Las últimas palabras que escucho de su padre. La fémina regreso la vista hacia el reflejo que se encontraba en las aguas claras del lago. Ella hundió su servo y cuando lo atrajo a la superficie, el agua acumulada que se encontraba en la palma de su mano. Se fue deshaciendo entre sus dedos. Ella siempre pensó, que sus padres la cuidaban en alguna parte del universo, y que ella estaba destinada a algo en este bosque, pero ¿qué?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho su nombre:

"Arcee!" grito uno de sus compañeros.

"Estoy aquí!" contesto devuelta la femme colocando a un lado su servo derecho al lado de su cachete metálico.

Para cuando el mecanismo la vio. Ultra Magnus corrió a su lado respirando con dificultad.

"Arcee…" hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento"… por fin te encuentro! Ratchet me pidió que te buscara, ya casi va anochecer y es muy peligroso estar sola y más cuando oscurece" explico el mecanismo mientras intentaba recuperar de nuevo el aliento.

Arcee solo se burlaba a como hablaba su mejor amigo. "Magnus, está bien. No tenías por qué venir a buscarme; yo sé el camino de vuelta al campamento." Aseguro la fémina, mientras se levanta de su lugar y se acercaba hacía su amigo.

"Lo sé, pero Ratchet me obligo, y si no venía, me iba a convertir en chatarra oxidada" confeso Magnus, mientras volteaba la vista hacía el atardecer que se presentaba. Sonrió." Es hermoso el atardecer, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, lo es. Bueno, creo que es hora de volver al campamento, ¿no?"

* * *

Optimus permaneció inquieto, el solo observo a ambos cybertronianos mientras se retiraban de vuelta a su campamento como había escuchado.

_Entonces, más campistas están en mi territorio._ Pensó Slender, observando a la femme. ¿Por qué no la habrá atacado en el momento en que la vio? ¿Es que ella tenía un poder ante él o algo similar? ¿Qué es lo cautivante que esta femme tenía? Y ¿Por qué lo provocaba en él?

"Optimus…?"

Los ojos de Prime se abrieron como platos al escuchar su nombre y… esa voz. Slender se dio la vuelta, lentamente, y se quedó en estado de stock, cuando lo vio.

De tras de él. Se encontraba Ratchet; su viejo compañero de hace treinta años. Que pensó que ya había muerto al igual que toda su vida pasada. Ratchet se encontraba quito como un árbol, solo observaba a su viejo compañero que había sido maldecido, por Unicron. Ni si quiera el mismo Primus, podía ayudarlo.

Optimus solo analizo el cuerpo de su… viejo amigo. Que permanecía esperando una respuesta.

Antes de que Ratchet pudiera decir algo más; SlenderPrime se había desaparecido, al movimiento de la brisa. Ratchet corrió hacia donde se encontraba hace unos segundos su amigo. Se arrodillo en el lugar, y agarro un puñado de tierra mientras se iba hacia un lado con el viento. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que lo vio.

"No te preocupes Optimus…" se dijo a él mismo en susurros"… eh traído una cura. Una cura, que te sacara de esta maldición… sé que Arcee te sacara de este infierno, que tú mismo provocaste." Y con eso. El medico Autobot regreso por donde vino, hacia su campamento, donde se encontraban sus campistas, y la femme que liberaría a su amigo de la maldición.

* * *

_**Y ¿bien? ¿Les gusto? Díganme! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a Wolf Prime y a su comentario, se me ocurrió la siguiente idea de este capítulo, ya estaba a la mitad pero lo mejore.**_

* * *

Cuando Optimus llego a la casa abandonada donde se había instalado desde hace años, lo primero que hizo fue dibujar a la fémina de ojos azules alineados. Por todas partes, sobre las paredes, en el techo, los muebles, en todo lugar dibujo a la fémina para no olvidar su rostro. Y menos su nombre.

Cuando Prime acabo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, observando en frente de él, el gran muro donde dibujo a la fémina con su nombre. En este dibujo, bien detallado, estaba la femme como en el lago, arrodillada con las puntas de sus pedes, mientras observaba su reflejo, y ella se encontraba sonriendo.

Slender, con sus tentáculos acaricio el rostro pintado de la femme, trazando cada parte de ella. En espacial sus labios.

La máscara de Prime se desvaneció, mostrando las cicatrices que tenía, cuando recordó los ojos de la femme. Con un simple movimiento, separo sus labios, e intento hablar, pronunciar su nombre.

"A… Ar… cee…" su voz áspera y profunda se escuchó, después de treinta años. Todo este tiempo, el intento hablar, pronunciar por lo menos una insignificante palabra. Pero no sirvió. Hasta ahora. _Arcee, Arcee, Arcee, Arcee, _era en lo único que pensaba. En el nombre de la femme. Optimus se levantó y con los tentáculos, hizo un corazón que estaba fuera del nombre de la femme. El nombre de la fémina estaba dentro del corazón. Prime no sabía que era este raro sentimiento, pero le agradaba. Y más por que provenía de esta femme, que al parecer, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

_Tengo que verla otra vez. Esta noche. Esta noche la veré. _Se dijo el mismo, no podía evitarlo, la femme era muy atractiva. Sabía que la había visto hace poco. Pero no podía evitar en pensar en la femme. Sera posible que este sentimiento sea… ¿amor? Será posible de que a él ¿le guste esta femme? O ¿este enamorado?

No, era imposible. Él era un monstruo. Y aunque la femme la sacara de esta maldición, lo seguiría siendo. Y más por las vidas que había acabado.

Optimus acaricio el rostro de la femme, mientras los rayos del sol que se estaba ocultando, tocaban la imagen de Arcee. Prime volteo la vista hacia la venta que mostraba el atardecer, solo unos minutos más, e ira en busca de la fémina.

* * *

En el campamento, todos los miembros del equipo Delta, se encontraban sentados al lado de la hoguera, algunos observando las llamas del fuego, que en este caso, solo eran Arcee y Ratchet, mientras que el resto, contaban historias del SlenderPrime. Historias que resultaban falsas, y otras reales.

"… Después de esa noche. Nadie volvió a ver a la joven de diecisiete años, conocida como Cristal." Sideswipe termino de contar su historia, mientras asaba su golosina con el fuego.

Todo el grupo, había contado una historia diferente del SlenderPrime, cada una era distinta, cada una era la que un familiar les había contado. Los únicos que faltaban eran Bumblebee y Smokescreen. Arcee se había negado en participar. Ella conocía una historia, pero le era muy difícil de contar.

"Bueno, ¿quién sigue? Ratchet?" Wheeljack comenzó a preguntar impaciente por qué contaran la siguiente historia.

"No, gracias. Yo ya conté la mía esta mañana." Dijo el médico que dio un sorbo de su aceite caliente que él mismo se hizo.

"Bueno…" Smokey se froto ambas manos mientras se preparaba para contar su propia historia de SlenderPrime, en especial porque esta era una de las historias que más se contaban de él" Es mi turno. Prepárense par la más terrorífica historia que hayan escuchado" presumió el joven Autobot, que se inclinó hacia adelante.

[Y? ¿Qué esperas? Deja de estar diciendo tanto rollo y cuanta la historia!] apresuro el joven explorador para que su compañero dejara de re fuñar y se diera prisa.

Smokescreen se levantó de su lugar, pero antes dijo:

"Solo deben saber, que esta historia, no se sabe si es de Slender" y comenzó a narrar la historia:

"_Hace más de quince años, una familia que estaba conformado por un padre, una madre, y una pequeña de cinco años habían salido a acampar. La familia había llegado a acampar a unos de los bosques más pacíficos del sur, con dos amigos del señor que venía con su esposa e hija. El nombre de este mecanismo, era Raymond, o Ray para abreviar…"_

En el momento en que Smokescreen pronuncio el nombre de este mecanismo. Los ojos de Arcee se abrieron como platos, y puso atención a la historia. Magnus se dio cuenta de la reacción de Arcee, y él sabía exactamente porque, el solo se acercó y coloco una mano en su pierna, para que supiera que no estaba sola.

"_El nombre de la fémina mayor, era Ada, mientras que el nombre de la pequeña niña, era desconocido, decían que el nombre había sido elegido por Primus, un nombre que era único, e irrepetible. Ray y Ada, habían decidido venir en estas vacaciones familiares a acampar y enseñarle a su hija lo bello de la naturaleza. El día parecía no tener fin, pero llego la noche, la dulce familia entro a su tiendo, pero el padre decidió quedarse al lado del fuego para poder conversar con sus colegas, de una leyenda, que decía que en estos lugares, se encontraba la casa del SlenderPrime. Habían escuchado que en esa casa se encontraban riquezas que nadie se podría imaginar, y menos un Decepticon. Ada, salió en busca de su esposo, para que pudiera acompañarlas en un éxtasis dulce y relajante. Ada salió de la tienda, dejando sola a su hija de cinco años de edad, asustada. Cuando la pequeña estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de sus padres, se escuchó un fuerte grito, la pequeña femme se escondió debajo de sus sabanas, intentando aguantar el horrible terror que se encontraba afuera mientras abrazaba su tigre de felfa …"_

Cada vez que Smokescreen iba avanzando cada vez más; Magnus puso presión contra el cuerpo de Arcee con el suyo; sabía que su mejor amiga, estaba sufriendo en el interior.

"… _la pequeña escucho varios disparos y gritos, en especial el de sus padres, Ray entro de la nada a la tienda, y saco a la pequeña niña con sus sabanas para que no viera, la escena de horro que se presentaba delante de ellos. Pero con el rabillo de su ojo, la pequeña femme noto el cuerpo todo destruido y destripado de su madre, que se encontraban goteando energon…"_

Arcee podía sentir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Pero se controló cuando Magnus la abrazo más fuerte, sin que los demás lo notaran. Varias imágenes borrosas comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Arcee, eran recuerdos.

"… _Cuando Ray avanzaba cada vez más lento, se detuvo enfrente de un árbol partido a la mitad, cuando escucho varios pasos que se acercaban hacía su ubicación, metió a la pequeña en el interior del roble, para que el terrorífico monstro no se llevara a su única hija… se dice que la pequeña fue llevada por el "SlenderPrime", y fue, o más bien, aun es criada por él; como si fuera su hija. Otros dicen que asesino a la pequeña sin piedad, y se llevó su cabeza en forma de advertencia, de que no debían regresar… o pagaran las consecuencias"_

En el momento que Smokescreen termino de contar su historia y los demás lo felicitaron por lo grandiosa que fue. Arcee hablo:

"Te equivocas…" la fémina volteo a ver a todos los presentes que se quedaron confusos"... La verdad es que, la niña fue rescatada por los amigos de su padre, el monstro que no se sabe si es el SlenderPrime, fue ahuyentado por los cybertronianos que eran parte del primer equipo Wreckers, salvaron a la niña de lo peor, el padre de la pequeña desapareció, dejando nada más que un medallón con una foto de él, su esposa, e hija, buscaron al padre en todos lados, pero no lo hallaron. Pero en él momento en que se rindieron y que se dirigían de vuelta al campamento… solo escucharon el grito de ayuda del padre de la pequeña. Que pedía misericordia." Explico la femme" Los Wreckers, con todas sus fuerzas, salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras que la niña, observaba entre los árboles, una figura sangrienta" de nuevo explico, mientras una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, que nadie se dio cuenta. "Una figura sangrienta, que le sonreía"

Todos se miraron entre sí, ¿cómo es que Arcee sabia esa versión de la historia? Nadie jamás había escuchado esa versión. Ni si quiera Ratchet. Pero el único que sabía la verdad, era Ultra Magnus. Y sabía muy bien esa versión.

"Bueno…" Smokey hablo"… yo siempre me supe esa versión de la historia. Siempre decían que la pequeña fémina fue secuestrada por el monstro y desapareció. Y que lo único que encontraron fue-"

"Su muñeco de peluche en forma de tigre, el cual tenía manchas de energon por todas partes". Termino de nuevo la femme. Ganándose la atención de todos. Antes de que alguien más pudiera contestar, Arcee se retiró con un simple ´disculpen´ y desapareció en el interior de su tienda. Donde nadie podía escuchar los sollozos de esta femme que sufría en su interior.

Magnus sentía tristeza por su compañera. Cuando sus padres murieron, ella no se atrevía en venir al bosque, hasta el día de la graduación, donde el viaje de celebración se encontraba en este mismo lugar. Con su apoyo, logro que Arcee pudiera seguir adelante con su vida, no dejaría que su mejor amigo y compañera, sufriera por el pasado.

"Bueno…" Magnus fingió un bostezo mientras se levantaba"… creo que me voy a dormir. Mañana será un largo día y todos necesitamos descansar" sugirió Magnus que al mismo tiempo se dirigía a su tienda.

En el momento que llego a su tienda, entro lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle las miradas de los demás. Cuando Magnus se dio la vuelta, vio a su mejor amiga que se encontraba llorando. Su rostro estaba enterrado entre las cobijas, donde solo se oían los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de sus labios temblorosos. Con un movimiento cauteloso, Magnus se acostó al lado de ella, envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, para llamar su atención. _**(Solo pare que se enteren, esta historia no tiene ningún romance con Arcee y Magnus. Ellos solo son mejores amigos.) **_Arcee miro por encima de su hombro, y se encontró con los ojos de su mejor amigo, que se preocupaba por ella.

"Arcee…?" Magnus la acerco más hacia su cuerpo.

"Ma-Magnus? ¿q-q-que, estás haciendo aquí?" confundida la femme se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su amigo de frente mientras se secaba las lágrimas. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

"Estaba preocupado, Cee. Vi que entraste llorando a la tienda. Y sé porque" recordó el mech.

Cuando Arcee regreso de su campamento con sus padres. Le conto a Magnus lo sucedido. Los Wreckers, que los acompañaron a ella y a sus padres, contaron una falsa versión de lo que paso en realidad esa noche. Contaron que los padres de Arcee fallecieron por causas desconocidas. Pero jamás contaron que la niña había visto todo.

"Ellos eran mis padres Magnus…" sollozo otra vez"… esa niña de cinco años era yo. Yo soy la niña que creyeron muerta, y se quedó huérfana" no pudo aguantarlo más, y Arcee lloro en el pecho de su compañero, mientras las lágrimas caían y teñían su pecho. "Y-yo, lo había olvidado todo esa noche, no recordaba nada. El golpe que me dieron en la cabeza, me provoco amnesia temporal. Y… me contaron esa falsa historia de mis padres y- y…"

"Shhh, Arcee, nadie sabe que esa niñas eres tú. Smokescreen no tenía esa intención, y lo sabes. Él solo conto lo que le habían dicho, y si te mintieron fue porque no querían lastimarte, Cee. Recuerda lo que te decía tu padre: _el pasado es el paso, lo único que importa es-_

"_Enfrentarse al futuro._ Lo sé. Mi padre me lo decía todo el tiempo" contesto la femme, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Después de una hora de estar conversando, Magnus logro tranquilizar a Arcee, y hacer que callera en un sueño profundo. Ambos cybertronianos se encontraba cada quien en sus sacos de dormir. No les gustaba mucho la intimidad entre ambos, solo se querían como amigos. Arcee despertó de golpe al escuchar un suave crujido. Al principio pensó que solo debía ser el viento, pero cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte. Arcee agarro la linterna que se encontraba al lado de su saco de dormir, y salió de la tienda para poder investigar.

Arcee encendió la lámpara al ver que todo a su alrededor estaba desvanecido con la oscuridad. Se podían ver algunas cuantas cosas del campamento, pero algunas se camuflajean con la oscuridad. Con cuidado, ella salió de la tienda e ilumino por donde caminaba. Casi da un salto del susto cuando Magnus ronco. Lentamente cedió la vuelta para ver a Magnus que estaba boca abajo y con su brazo izquierdo debajo de su cabeza como almohada, mientras que baba corría por su barbilla. Arcee solo río ante la escena. Con cautela cerro el cierre de la tienda, y continuo con su camino, tenía una misión. Y era averiguar de dónde provenía tal sonido.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí la dejo, iba a ser un poco más largo, pero me di cuenta de que le quitaría un poco de suspenso/drama/romance, y eso se verá en el próximo capítulo que quien sabe cuándo lo suba porque estoy en las temporadas de exámenes, nos vemos.**_

_**-Trey. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soy yo, o ¿Wolf Prime me lee la mente? Esto es para ti Wolf! ñ_ñ PD: Mis exámenes terminaron hace días.**_

* * *

_**SlenderPrime POV.**_

No sabía en donde se encontraba. La femme del lago, ya como Arcee, no lograba encontrarla, buscaba en los lugares más comunes donde los campistas suelen construir sus tiendas. Pero al parecer el grupo de esta femme había escogido un lugar desconocido que yo no conozco. ¿Cómo la encontrare atra vez de este gigantesco bosque? Estaba a punto de suplicarle a Primus que me diera una señal de donde se podría encontrar, pero de seguro no me ayudaría. Soy el SlenderPrime, la creación de Unicron. Señor del caos y la destrucción. Y yo, soy un mecanismo maldecido que debe cumplir la más mínima voluntad de Unicron, llevándome a los cybertronianos de este bosque y entregarlos al señor de la oscuridad, arrancándoles la chispa… no me gustaba hacerlo, pero no tenía opción.

Y ¿tendré que hacer lo mismo con esta femme? El amo Unicron aún no se ha enterado. Y espero que jamás lo haga. No sabía porque razón, pero aquella femme me hacía sentir… raro. Mi voz estaba funcionando por así decirlo, podía hablar, pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que la segunda vez que intente de nuevo en hablar… se desvaneció.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar un sonido. Volteo a mi derecha y veo una luz atra vez de las hojas que se mueven al ritmo del viento. Con mi tele-transportación, aparezco en el lugar en menos de unos segundos. Me encontré con varios campistas alrededor del fuego. Entonces la vi. Ahí estaba ella. Estaba sentada al lado del mismo mecanismo que vi con ella, esta misma tarde. No supe porque, pero la femm- Arcee. Esto va a hacer más difícil de lo que pensé, aun no puedo llamarla por su nombre. Arcee, parecía triste; no supe porque, pero así la veía yo. Sin aviso, ella se retiró y se dirigió a su tienda, con un paso lento. Después de unos segundos, el mecanismo, llamado Ultra Magnus si estoy en lo correcto, se retiró entrando lo más rápido posible en la tienda de Arcee.

Varios pensamientos entraron en mi mente. Podía sentir que mis largos y flexibles tentáculos, salían a la vista. Sentía una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mi chispa. ¿Este mecanismo que intentaba hacer con mi femme? E-e-esperen,¿ acabo de decir mi femme?. Pero en que estoy pensando! Ella no es mía, ni si quiera lo… hemos hecho. Hay concéntrate Optimus, concéntrate. Diablos, ¿pero qué es lo que me está haciendo esta femme? Yo soy el SlenderPrime, Unicron me creo para ser un asesino, matar a sangre fría. Debo hacer lo que me fue otorgado, y es llevarme a esa femme y entregarla a mi amo Unicron.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, me quede en el mismo lugar de donde llegue, estaba apoyado a un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Mis tentáculos jugaban con las hojas que se encontraban en la cima. Tenía años que no hacía esto. Siempre estaba de hombros caídos y caminando en lo más oscuro del bosque, mientras el único sonido era el aullido de un lobo solitario, que tenía algo en común conmigo.

Por accidente, uno de mis tentáculos queda atrapado en una de las ramas mientras jugaba. Jalo del tentáculo con fuerza para poder liberarse, al cuarto intento mi tentáculo es liberado, pero parto la rama en dos, provocando un gran crujido. Para cuando me doy vuelta, la femme estaba fuera de su tienda de dormir y va iluminando su camino.

Era el momento perfecto. Podía atacar y llevármela… luego aria lo que quisiera con ella. Podría torturarla. Hacer que sufriera y suplicara que parara. No importara cuantas veces gritara por ayuda, nadie podría escucharla. Con mi tele-transportación, me coloque en menos de un segundo, detrás de ella. Pero al parecer, calcule mal la tele-transportación y choque con ella…

_**Autor POV.**_

Arcee se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que venía detrás, al principio pensó que era Magnus intentando asustarla, pero cuando noto la silueta detrás de ella. Se quedó paralizada. La silueta detrás de ella, empezó a brotar la sombra de unos largos y ondulados tentáculos que parecían ser de un demonio. Cuando Arcee se dio la vuelta, ella hubiera jurado que su chispa dio un disparo repentino al ver al gran mecanismo delante de ella.

El gran mecanismo estaba parado rectamente, su cabeza estaba mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba la pequeña fémina. Sus grandes y flexibles tentáculos se movían al ritmo como el de las olas al viento. Sus manos estaban formadas en puños, una máscara cubría su rostro que en el interior tenía un millón de cicatrices. Con lo mejor que la femme logro observar, el óptico derecho del mech tenía una cicatriz debajo. Las puntas de sus dedos eran casi triangulares. Toda su armadura estaba llena de rasguños y cicatrices, probablemente, él celas había provocado. Arcee inclino su cabeza hacia unos cuantos centímetros hacía la derecha, y noto que sus insignias estaban oxidadas, y eran Autobot.

Ambos cybertronianos permanecieron inmóviles durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Arcee tuvo el valor de hablar.

"¿W-q-quien eres tú?" dio un paso hacia atrás para solo ser seguida por él, ¿monstro? Ella trago con fuerza al ver al mech que se acercaba cada vez más, los gigantescos tentáculos se aproximaban hacía su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrió que viajo por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo pregunto: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Acercándose unos centímetros más, Slender coloco dos tentáculos sobre sus cienes dentro de su marco, y con un movimiento, un alineado purpura sombrío se deslizo sobre los ojos de la femme, que regresaron a su estado normal. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Arcee estaba a punto de dejar escapar un grito ante lo sucedido. Ella podía leer su mente, y él la de ella.

_Soy Optimus. Pero muchos me conocen como… SlenderPrime. _Contesto mientras retiraba sus tentáculos del marco de la fémina. Noto que ella estaba asustada, y era eso lo que quería. El miedo era su fuente de energía. Y le gustaba que proviniera de esta femme que… ¿lo excitaba?

Arcee respiraba una y otra vez con fuerza. ¿Estaba escuchando sus pensamientos? ¿Leía su mente? Pero… pero como era esto posible. Se repetía ella en su mente una y otra vez, estaba asustada, confundida, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Sentía que sus piernas estaban temblando, su chispa latía con fuerza, estaba sudando, respiraba con dificulta. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Arcee quería gritar por ayuda. Pero no lo logro porque Optimus, como le había dicho, envolvió uno de sus tentáculos alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, este mecanismo la estaba aterrando. Se preguntó ¿el seria el asesino de sus padres?

_Sí intestas volver a gritar, te envenenare para que te desmayes de verdad. _Amenazo envolviendo un segundo tentáculo en su cadera. Sin ningún aviso, Optimus alzo a la femme en el aire donde su armadura se relejo con la luz de las dos lunas de Cybertron, que en estos días, su resplandor era color rosado pétalo, perfecto para la fémina. Optimus inclino un poco su cabeza de lado, observo a la fémina que temblaba de miedo. _Deja de temblar o te lanzare en el aire y caerás boca abajo. _Obedeciendo, Arcee hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar de temblar, pero no lo logro. Antes de darse cuenta, Arcee se encontraba a unos centímetros del suelo, estaba a punto de sentir el impacto de su cara con el duro suelo metálico, hasta que sintió un agarre contra su cintura.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, noto que SlenderPrime, la había agarrado con uno de sus tentáculos y la empezó acercar hacia él. Cuando sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron, ella noto que él se encontraba… frio. Sin ningún sentimiento. Frio como la noche. Como la oscuridad. Como… la soledad. Parecía como si no tuviera alma. Como si el interior de su ser hubiera desaparecido, por completo, y lo remplazaba con la oscuridad, la soledad, y el miedo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

_Yo debería preguntarles lo mismo a ti y a tus compañeros. _Replico Slender bajándola y colocándola con cuidado en el suelo. Él mismo se estaba asustando. Jamás había hecho algo como esto, con el resto de sus víctimas solo eran asesinarlos a sangre fría al instante. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esta femme?

"B-bueno. Mis compañeros y yo vinimos en un viaje de investigación. Nuestro médico y líder, Ratchet, descubrió una nueva fuente de energon poderosa que se encuentra en estos bosques, no sabemos si es verdad o una señal falsa de los Decepticons, así que decidimos investigar por nuestra cuenta. Tenemos a dos nuevos miembros en el grupo, Bumblebee y Smokescreen, quienes estudiaron las señales de energon y las radiaciones; solo vinimos a estudiar las señales del energon, y suponemos que está cerca de esta ubicación" explico.

Prime escucho cada palabra que salía de los labios de la fémina, se tensó al escuchar el nombre del médico. Su viejo amigo. Era el líder de este pequeño grupo de campistas que estaba encargado de cuidar y vigilar de ellos, a cualquier costo.

_Aquí no hay ninguna señal de energon, lo único que hay son un montón de árboles y lagos, _Prime hizo un gesto a su alrededor, luego se acerco a unos centímetros del rostro de la femme. _Lo mejor es que regresen por donde vinieron, si no quieren pasar las consecuencias. _Advirtió.

Antes de que Arcee pudiera contestar algo, Slender la tomo por sus aletas alzándola en el aire e intentando asustarla. Uno de los tentáculos de Slender empezó a gotear cuando soltó a la femme y ella cayó al suelo. Para cuando lo noto, vio que la femme había cortado la punta de su tentáculo con la navaja que salía de su antebrazo. Furioso, Prime enrollo su gran tentáculo en el tobillo izquierdo de la femme, y la estrelló contra un árbol, para luego dejarla inconsciente.

Prime se llevó su extremidad hacia su mano, estaba goteando energon oscuro que el mismo Unicron le entrego para sobrevivir. La extremidad empezó a retorcerse de dolor, y en menos de pocos segundos, comenzó a cerrarse la cortada.

"Arcee!..."

Cuando Optimus miro hacia atrás, vio aun rojo y blanco mech que estaba con las piernas separadas y los brazos a los lados con la boca abierta ante lo que se presentaba enfrente de él. Primero vio a Slender, luego a Arcee varias veces, hasta que corrió hacia ella ignorando al monstruo que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Ratchet cayó de rodillas al lado de Arcee, la pequeña femme estaba inconsciente, la cresta de su casco tenía una grieta que se abrió ante el golpe. Las aletas parecían casi dobladas. La parte trasera de su cuello empezó a gotear energon, no lo suficiente para matarla. El medico coloco dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de la femme para revisar que no allá tenido más heridas. Cuando levanto la vista, SlenderPrime había desaparecido. Lo único que noto fue el energon morado oscuro que estaba derramado en el suelo.

Ratchet dirigió toda su atención a Arcee. La pequeña femme que adopto, hace más de quince años…

"Por favor, resiste mi pequeña estrella" murmuro mientras se dirigía a la tienda medica con la femme en sus brazos, no dejaría que su mejor amigo dañara a la única cosa que podría sacarlo de su maldición. No dejaría que Optimus las timara a su hija.

* * *

_**O_O BYE. ; D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, ahora todo el mundo me esta inspirando. X3 Gracias Ligia21 por la siguiente idea de Arcee y Magnus, la pondré en el siguiente cap! ! Are lo mejor que pueda no me siento muy bien… y abra una pequeñita pero pequeñita ArceexMagnus, nada grande, solo un pequeñita escena.**_

* * *

_**Ratchet POV.**_

No podía dormir después de lo que sucedió en la hoguera. Smokescreen había contado una historia de, supuestamente, SlenderPrime, una historia que me llamo mucho la atención. Para cuando medí cuenta, sabía de qué o más bien, de quien se trataba. Jamás lo había dicho, pero, hace quince años, mi esposa y yo no podíamos tener hijos, así que nuestra única opción era adoptar uno. Buscamos en todos los orfanatos de Cybertron un espumoso huérfano para adoptar, pero no tuvimos mucha suerte.

Un día visitamos al Sr. Rodríguez Magnus y a su esposa Moon, eran amigos míos desde hace mucho tiempo, tenían un hijo llamado Ultra Magnus, y a una pequeña femme, se llamaba Arcee. Cuando lo note, vi que la pequeña femme no se parecía mucho a los Sres. Magnus, no se parecían en nada. El Sr. Rodríguez me conto que los Sres. Steel habían fallecido en… condiciones extrañas, y lo único que lograron salvar fue a la pequeña femme, que estaba huérfana. Los Sres. Magnus decidieron adoptarla, pero no tenían mucho espacio en su hogar, y si no encontraban a alguien que adoptara a la pequeña femme, se la llevarían a Magna 3.

Yo les pregunte que porque aun la tenían aquí. Y ellos me explicaron que el pequeño Magnus y Arcee eran amigos desde hace cuatro años, y Magnus no quería que se llevaran a su mejor amiga lejos de él. Haría lo posible para que no le arrebataran a su mejor amiga, hasta el mismo se daría en adopción si fuera necesario. Mi esposa y yo, vivíamos a unas cinco cuadras de aquí, no muy lejos desde donde vivían los Magnus. Mi esposa y yo hablamos un rato con los Sres. Magnus, y nos pusimos de acuerdo. Nosotros adoptamos a Arcee.

A Arcee le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar. Mi esposa se aseguraba de que ella tuviera todo lo necesario para que sintiera que estaba en casa, no menos de dos semanas, Arcee empezó a llamarnos mamá y papá, algo que hizo que mi chispa saltara de alegría. A la edad de ocho años, mi esposa falleció, tenía un severo problema en su Spark, Arcee lloro por cuatro días y cinco noches, mi pequeña estrella sufría por la muerte de su madre. Con la ayuda de los Magnus, Arcee y yo salimos adelante. Apenas podía pasar tiempo con _mi copo de nieve_, como yo le decía a mi pequeña por sus ojos blancos/azules puros. Tuve que contratar varias niñeras para cuidar a _copo de nieve,_ varias habían renunciado porque _copo de nieve _era muy travieso y se metía cada rato en problemas. Lo hacía para poder llamar mi atención, ella no quería a ninguna niñera, ni niñero, ella quería que pasara tiempo con ella. Desde la muerte de Rachel, ella solo me tenía a mí. Decidí que se quedaría con los Magnus, ella era más tranquila con ellos, en especial con su hijo.

A la edad de dieciséis, Arcee dejo de llamarlo papá, solamente en público, cuando solo éramos nosotros dos, ella me decía las veces que quisiera papá. Yo entendía porque, en la academia yo era el maestro de medicina, y varios de los estudiantes la molestaban por ello. Pero como siempre, Ultra Magnus estaba allí para defenderla, desde el segundo grado, nadie se metía con ella, porque Magnus ya tenía a todos amenazados si la molestaban. Siempre pensé que a Magnus le gustaba mi hija, si, una vez le gusto, pero no duro mucho porque se dio cuenta de que le agradaba más como amiga. O eso creo yo.

Desde que Arcee se fue a la Universidad, yo me sentía muy solo, pero gracias a nuestra tecnología avanzada, logre que _mi copo de nieve _ y yo siguiéramos en contacto. A ella jamás le molestaba que yo la llamara así. Era mi princesa.

Cuando Arcee regreso de vuelta a casa, sentí que una parte de mi había regresado. Mi princesa había regresado. Estaba muy feliz, tanto que sentía que mi chispa saldría a la vista.

Unos años después, me di cuenta de que Arcee quería un hermanito, todos sus amigos e amigas tenían que cuidar de sus hermanos, y Arcee era una de ellas que quería ser una hermana mayor. Me costó trabajo conseguir a un pequeño o pequeña espumoso para que Arcee fuera una verdadera hermana mayor, pero como la primera vez, no tuve mucho éxito. Hasta que un día lluvioso en Cybertron, a mitad de la noche, Arcee escucho unos golpes que provenían de la puerta, yo le advertí de que no se acercara. Yo abrí la puerta de la casa y me sorprendí al ver a un pequeño Cybertroniano de color amarillo y negro que se encontraba en una canasta temblando de frio.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Arcee salió corriendo y cargo al pequeño Cybertroniano en sus brazos. Cuando Arcee cargo al pequeño, una pequeña nota se encontraba dentro de la canasta, el pequeño se llamaba Bumblebee y era de Protihex, los padres lo dejaron en la puerta de nuestra casa para protegerlo, al parecer, de ellos mismos. Tenía en mente darlo a la guardería de Cyber Cite, pero Arcee se negaba cada rato, ella no quería dejar al pequeño con un montón de extraños, se había encariñado con él, y el con ella.

Unos días después hice el papeleo de adopción, ahora Bumblebee era mi hijo, y Arcee su hermana.

Después de todo, estábamos ahora aquí. Estábamos en este bosque. Mi hija, sus compañeros y yo nos encontrábamos aquí. Y mi hija, estaba herida por mi antiguo compañero y amigo, Optimus. Mi hija, ahora se encontraba en la camilla de operaciones, tratando de despertarla y sanar sus heridas. Los demás estaban afuera esperando ver a su compañera, pero, sobre todo, Ultra Magnus y Bumblebee estaba esperando noticias de su mejor amiga y hermana.

Bumblebee y Smokescreen empezaron a hacerme preguntas de que es lo que le había pasado a Arcee. Yo respondí que Arcee había sido atacada por un animal salvaje, no quería que los demás entraran en pánico. Pero, creo que Magnus, sabe lo sucedido, Arcee me había dicho que le había contado a Magnus lo que le sucedió hace quince años.

"Ratchet, ¿cómo esta Arcee?" Ultra Magnus entro a la tienda médica sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Magnus, no puedes estar aquí! Arcee esta inconsciente y no puedo distraerme mientras intento que se recupere" regañe a Magnus intentándolo sacar de aquí.

"Ratchet, plis, déjame ver a mi amiga, sebes que me preocupo por ella desde que éramos pequeños, no me niegues verla!" ahora él me regañaba.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un débil gemido nos distrajo a ambos, dirigiendo nuestras miradas a la litera médica. Mi hija…

* * *

_**Autor POV.**_

_Pero que hice? Soy un completo idiota. _Optimus aventó en el aire uno de los muebles que se encontraba más cerca de él. El mueble se partió en dos. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Había lastimado a la femme, estrellándola contra un árbol. La había lastimado, y probablemente, habría matado.

_Pero que me pasa. No puedo creer que la eh lastimado, ella no me hizo nada grave, solo fue una simple cortada. Y yo? La avente contra un gigantesco árbol. SOY UN GRAN IMBECIL. _Prime estrello todos los muebles a su alrededor contra las paredes con cada uno de sus gigantes tentáculos. Estaba a punto de destruir todo hasta que apareció su amo.

"_Slender… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" _Unicron apareció en el reflejo del espejo que se encontraba a unos metros de Prime. Hace tres meses, que SlenderPrime no le había ofrecido una víctima y estaba sediento de energon.

Optimus se acercó al gran espejo donde se reflejaba el reflejo de su amo, él se arrodillo enfrente de él, colocando su brazo derecho sobre su pierna derecha, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el suelo, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo para no poder observar a los ojos del mal.

_Mi señor, lamento provocarle molestias, no era mi intención. _Los grandes tentáculos de Prime se extendieron como las patas de una araña como si estuviera mostrando su más sincera lealtad, y mostrando su respeto hacía su amo.

"_No empieces con estupideces Slender. Mis sensores han escuchado la llegada de una femme, la primera femme en más de quince años... quiero que me traigas su chispa. Necesito poder. Y que mejor poder que la Spark de una miserable femme" _

Slender se puso tenso al escuchar como su amo llamo a la fémina. _Ella no es una miserable femme, su nombre es Arcee. _Dijo en su mente. _Hare lo que usted diga señor._ Contesto.

"_Eso espero Slender, si no, te condenare a mil años de muerte para que aprendas la lección y no cometas más estupideces" _amenazo el señor del caos.

Desvaneciéndose como el viento, Unicron desapareció formando un par de ondas onduladas chocando contra el reflejo de Slender.

Optimus levanto la vista al espejo enfrente de él. Su peor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad, Unicron quería la Spark de la fémina, y él no tenía el valor para hacerlo. No sabía exactamente porque, pero no tenía el valor para arrebatar la Spark de la femme de la cual, se había… ¿enamorado?

_No. No puedo amar a alguien como ella, no me lo merezco, soy un monstro. No merezco amor. Ni si quiera esperanza. _Optimus se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba, camino hacía la venta donde se empezaba a ver el amanecer. Los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro lleno de cicatrices, y la pared que se encontraba detrás de él. Cuando miro por encima de su hombro, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen de la femme.

_Me pregunto cómo esta… ¿y si voy a verla?_

* * *

"¡Arcee! Me alegra de que estés bien" Magnus corrió hacía su mejor amiga y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, casi asfixiándola. Estaba contento de que su mejor amiga se encontraba sana y salva.

Arcee se quedó en estado shock cuando Magnus corrió hacía ella y la abrazo casi estrellándola contra su pecho. Eso llamo la atención de Ratchet.

"M-Magnus, n-no pued-do r-respirar" contesto la femme con una voz áspera.

Ultra Magnus la soltó de repente dejándola recuperar el aliento. Él se sonrojo un poco al notar lo avergonzado que estaba. "Lo siento, en serio. Me emocione un poco"

"Sí, un poco" se burló la femme intentando contener la risa mientras se pasaba la mano por su ojo derecho.

Ratchet observo la escena muy interesante delante de él, _tal vez un poco de celos ayude a Slender _pensó. Sí hay algo que conocía desde hace tiempo de Optimus, es que él era muy celoso.

"Arcee, me alegra de que estés bien _mi copo de nieve_" Ratchet se acercó a su hija mientras le daba un beso en su frente.

Arcee se sonrojo cuando su papa le planto un beso enfrente de su mejor amigo, quien se estaba aguantando la risa en ese momento." ¡Papá!" exclamo furiosa alejándose de él. "No enfrente de Magnus" recordó.

"No te preocupes Arcee, no diré nada… _mi copo de nieve" _ no logro resistir más, y Magnus exploto en una onda de risa.

"Y ¿tú de que te ríes Magnus? O debería decir ¿_gotita de mar?_ "Magnus lo miro sorprendido.

"No me llames así"

"Entonces no la llames así" regaño Ratchet al comandante por burlarse del apodo que su padre le puso a su hija.

* * *

"Espera, espera… ¿algo te ataco?" Smokescreen pregunto quién acompañaba a Arcee y a Magnus en busca de más leña.

Arcee cortó la maleza que se interponía en su camino, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, y ella, Magnus y Smokescreen decidieron salir en busca de más leña para el campamento. Para pasar el tiempo, Arcee decidió contarles y explicar lo que sucedió. "No, sí, no sé pero parecía una persona, no recuerdo mucho como era, pero… tenía unos ojos…" la voz de Arcee se desvaneció cuando recordó los ojos azules zafiros del mecanismo que la había atacado.

Smokescreen y Magnus se miraron entre sí. "Oye, si no fuera yo, diría que te gusta" dijo Smokey de juego.

Arcee sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué? No. No, claro que no, solo digo que me gustaron sus ojos, es lo único que recuerdo, y ni si quiera sé si era-"

"¿SlenderPrime?"

"Smokescreen, por favor, eso es solo un mito" Magnus aclaro. Estaba harto de que digieran que SlenderPrime era real.

Smokescreen rodo sus ojos. "Si sabes que lo digo de broma, porque te enojas" Smokey disparo a la maleza por tercera vez. No respondió, Arcee ignoro la "discusión" que tenían ambos mechs. Al tiempo que iba avanzando cada vez más y alejándose del campamento, empezó a recordar algunos de los sucesos de anoche, el mecanismo era grande y musculoso, típico, con lo mejor que alcanzo a ver, su armadura era roja y azul, tenía unas grandes antenas, no tan exageradas como las de Magnus, los ojos… los ojos no parecían tener un alma, o un sentimiento…

"Arcee, cuidado!" Magnus la agarró del brazo en el momento indicado cuando una cyberserpen estaba a punto de atacar.

Las cyberserpen eran similares a las serpientes de la tierra, excepto que más grandes y peligrosas, un movimiento en falso y te clavan los colmillos de acero que contienen más veneno que nada en este mundo. Arcee observo a la cyberserpen, su piel era azul rey con unas escamas que salían a la vista, los ojos eran dorados como el oro que se iluminaba en la noche, sacaba su gran y negra lengua una y otra vez, en señal de que se alejaran. La cyberserpen estaba enrollada en la rama de un gran roble, la cola colgaba de la parte final de la rama, cuando los ojo de la cyberserpen se encontraron con los de Arcee, ella se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de la fémina, como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

Magnus y Smokescreen observaban con asombro, Smokey alzo su cañón en dirección al cuello de la serpen, con un solo movimiento de ataque, Smokey dispararía sin piedad. Magnus transformo su ante brazo en una cuchilla, tenía la misma idea que Smokescreen.

Arcee solo se quedó quita, mirando directamente a los ojos de la serpen, la serpen mostraba una cara asesina como la de un Decepticon, Arcee le mostraba con una mirada dura. Ambas permanecieron inmóviles durante un momento, hasta que…

_Slender te manda disculpas _la serpen le mando el pensamiento, y la fémina solo se sorprendió. Lentamente y retorciéndose la serpen se alejó, dejando a los cybertronianos confusos.

Magnus corrió al lado de Arcee y empezó a analizarla. "¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada?" comenzó a preguntarle a su compañera.

Arcee solo observo a la serpen que se alejaba, ella no hizo caso a las preguntas de Magnus. La serpen miro por el rabillo de su ojo e inclino la cabeza asía abajo, y se desapareció como las sombras.

* * *

_**Hasta la próxima! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whoa! Pero que rara coincidencia Ligia, yo anoto en una libreta aparte las ideas que tengo de mis historias, y más porque el tiempo que paso en la escuela, es una tortura! Cada día más los maestros nos dan sueño en las clases… es la única forma que tengo para no dormirme *W***_

* * *

Cuando la serpen desapareció como las sombras, Arcee puso toda su atención de nuevo en Magnus. "Estoy bien, no me hizo nada. En serio" aseguro la femme colocándose al lado del mech.

"¡Whoa, parecía como si te fuera atacar!" Smokey confeso acercándose al árbol y dando varias vueltas alrededor del gigantesco roble para ver si la serpen había desaparecido en realidad.

Magnus y Arcee observaron al joven bot que daba una vuelta y otra en el gran roble. Ambos dejaron de hacerle caso cuando Arcee toco el brazo del gran mech azul. "Tengo que decirte algo" le hablo en voz baja para que el joven bot no los escuchara.

Magnus asintió. Él sabía que Arcee podía contarle lo que fuera, ella le conto lo que sucedió cuando fue la muerte de sus padres. Al principio creyó que era una simple broma como las de siempre, pero cuando la vio a los ojos, sabía que no era un juego, Arcee le decía la verdad. "Por supuesto, pero aquí no, mejor cuando estemos solos… ¿te parece en nuestra tienda?" sugirió Magnus acercándose unos centímetros más a ella.

Arcee asintió. "¿Deberíamos decirle que deje de dar tantas vueltas?" pregunto Cee colocando una mano en su cadera y dejando todo el peso en su pie derecho. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y fruncía el ceño.

Magnus se rio un poco. "No, déjalo. Además…" se acercó a su receptor de audio"… quiero ver si se marea" contesto.

Arcee rodo los ojos. "Eres malo Magnus" dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de unos cinco minutos, Magnus quien estaba de piernas cruzadas y apoyado en un tronco, se cansó de ver a Smokescreen dando vueltas alrededor del árbol en busca de la serpen, hasta se podía ver que se estaba mareando el joven bot, en vez de verlo sufrir, Magnus decidió llamar su atención. "Smokescreen"

"Sí, ¿qué pasaba comander?" preguntó el joven bot sin quitar los ojos de encima del árbol. Comander era el apodo que Smokey le puso a Magnus por como actuaba en las misiones de Iacon y cuando escogía a nuevos miembros parar el grupo Delta.

"Ah, creo que deberías de dejar de dar vueltas, vas a vomitar tu desayuno y aun debemos ir en busca de la leña. Además, no quiero tener que cargar a alguien hasta el campamento" sugirió Arcee quien estaba sentada al lado de Magnus de piernas cruzadas y apoyada contra un gran tronco. Sus brazos estaban sobre sus rodillas y miraba hacia arriba donde se encontraban las hojas que ocultaban los rayos del sol que tocaban su marco rosado.

"Dame cinco minutos ¿sí? Solo quiero saber a donde fue esa serpen" pido Smokey dando una vuelta más.

Artos, Magnus y Arcee se miraron y se levantaron en dirección a Smokescreen, Arcee continuo caminando hacía su camino donde estaba la leña mientras esperaba a Magnus y Smokey, no podía ir sola, después de lo que sucedió hace poco, no quería arriesgarse. Magnus se acercó al joven bot y lo jalo de su antebrazo hacía donde los esperaba Arcee. Eran las diez treinta, habían perdido mucho de su tiempo y no pensaban en perder un segundo más. Los tres cybertronianos se dirigieron a su destino, y mientras tanto decidieron mantener una conversación. Y que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que con las bromas de Smokescreen y algunas de Magnus.

* * *

La serpen se deslizo lentamente por los muros, asomo su cabeza por una grieta que se presentaba enfrente de la casa abandonada y echa de escombros. La casa de su amo donde esperaba noticias de la fémina azul. Cuando se deslizó por los muros hasta los escombros de los muebles y aparatos destruidos, se encontró con su amo apoyado contra la pared mientras sus tentáculos volaban en el aire jugando con un tigre de felfa todo maltratado, la serpen se dio cuenta, de que el amo de la oscuridad, estaba escuchando música, escuchaba la canción de Bruno Mars _Talking To The Moon _mientras acariciaba el tigre de felfa.

La serpen quedo sorprendida, SlenderPrime jamás había estado así, ni si quiera sabía que el señor de la oscuridad tenía un lado bondadoso. Será verdad los rumores que dicen ¿de que la femme estaba cambiando al señor de la oscuridad por completo, de que es posible de que él señor de la oscuridad enfrente al demonio de su interior y enfrentarse a Unicron? No se sabía, por el momento era un misterio.

Cuando Slender miro al suelo, reconformo su compostura al ver a la serpen que lo observaba desde lejos, con un solo golpe, apago la música que resonaba y rompía el silencio que se formaba en la habitación. El muñeco de felfa cayó a un lado, no le importo mucho en donde se encontrara. O ¿sí?

_¿Cómo se encuentra? _Slender pregunto mientras extendía su extremidad asía la serpen para que se enrollara en ella.

_Ella se encuentra bien, sus signos vitales volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre. No hiciste nada grave, solo unas heridas, nada malo._ Le aseguro la serpen que se pasó de su extremidad asía su cuello.

Slender acaricio la cabeza de la Serpen varias veces, se sentía más aliviado al saber que la femme se encontraba bien. No sabía que hubiera echo si la femme había sido herida, jamás se lo perdonaría. Y ahora de que su amo, estaba enterado sobre la fémina, tendría que enfrentar las leyes y ordenes que su amo le hubiera pedio, pero él se preguntaba, ¿cómo podría hacerle creer a su amo de que obedecía órdenes? Slender dejo de acariciar a serpen, y la miro a los ojos, _Quiero que la vigiles, y también que la cuides de nuestro amo, necesito saber sobre ella, y también de su padre y compañeros, en especial al azul cielo conocido como Ultra Magnus. _Ordeno Slender a la serpen, ganándose una mirada sorpresiva de ella.

_Por supuesto... amo. _La serpen entendió en el momento.

* * *

"Y… porque Ratchet te dice ¿copo de nieve?" Smokescreen pregunta curioso ante como Ratchet la llamo en la tienda.

Arcee miro por encima de su hombro mientras Magnus la ayudaba a cortar el roble delante de ellos. "Por mis ojos…" respondió al ver la cara de confusión del joven bot"… cuando tenía cinco años, mis ojos eran blancos, blancos puros, como la nieve, y mis alineados purpura brillaban junto con ellos, parecían copos de nieve, es por eso que me dice así Ratchet, además…" regreso su vista al roble"… Ratchet es mi padre" confirmo.

Smokescreen se quedó sorprendido. "Espera, ¿¡qué?! Ratchet, ¿es tu padre?" exclamo colocándose al lado de ella.

"¿No lo sabías?" Magnus se dirigió al joven bot colocando el enorme trozo de leña sobre su hombro derecho" Todos saben que Ratchet es el padre de Arcee, y también de que su madre era Rachel, la científica de la Guardia Elite que curo la enfermedad de Cyber Cite. Y aún recuerdo que tus ojos eran blancos, hasta que cumpliste los ocho años y se volvieron azules" recordó Magnus colocando el trozo de leña junto con los otros que ya habían recolectado.

"Pero igual pocos saben de qué es mi padre, adoptivo" murmuro la fémina mirando al suelo con un dolor en su mirada. Podía sentir que las calientes lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Cuando Arcee lo menciono, Magnus se acercó a ella colocando una mano en su hombro. "Arcee, no importa si Ratchet es o no tu padre biológico. Lo que importa es que él te cuido desde que tenías cinco años. Tal vez pocos sepan que es tu padre adoptivo, pero no les importa" Magnus coloco un dedo debajo de la barbilla de la femme para que la mira a los ojos. "Lo que importa es que él te quiere, y que te ha protegido de cualquier mal. Hasta dar su vida a cambio de la tuya… al igual que yo"

Arcee le dedico una tierna sonrisa, su mejor amigo siempre sabía que decir, en el mejor o peor momento. "Gracias" susurro.

"Consíganse un cuarto" Smokescreen tosió al notar el momento entre sus dos guías.

Arcee y Magnus lo miraron con una mirada asesina, esta si se las iba a pagar.

* * *

"No puedo creer que tú y Magnus metieran al muchacho dentro de un tronco" Wheeljack exclamo sorprendido mientras le daba un ataque de risa.

"Bueno… después de lo que hizo, creo que se lo merecía" confeso Magnus dando un sorbo a su bebida helada mientras recordaba la razón.

Arcee se llevó una mano a su boca para poder evitar que las risas salieran de sus labios. Después de la "pequeñita" broma que Smokescreen hizo, ambos lo agarraron por los brazos y con todas sus fuerzas, lo metieron en un árbol hueco, que resultó ser demasiado pequeño para el gran joven bot, y ambos se dieron cuenta… de que se pasaron de la mano. Tuvieron que llamar a Bumblebee e Ironhide para cortar el árbol y a Bulkhead y Wheeljack para cargarlo. "Solo sé que papá tendrá trabajo extra esta tarde" dijo Cee mientras Ironhide le pasaba otra bebida fresca.

[Es una lástima…] Bee dijo decepcionado [Papá me iba a llevar a ver los lagos de estos bosques, tiene como… tres años que no los vemos] explico.

"Para la próxima, amiguito" Hide le hablo dándole unos golpecitos en su espalda.

En ese momento, Ratchet apareció con unas herramientas en las manos y secándose el sudor. "La próxima vez que le quieran dar una lección a Smokescreen, mejor láncenlo por un acantilado o lo quesea menos un tronco hueco!" exclamo "¿Sabes lo que me tarde para sacar su enorme popa de ese tronco?"

"Lo siento papa…" se disculpó"… pero lo del acantilado no suena nada mal, ¿para la próxima Magnus?" sugirió alzando su bebida al aire.

"Para la próxima Cee" le aseguro chocando su bebida contra la suya.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos decidieron irse por caminos diferentes, Hide y Sides decidieron explorar el lugar junto con Bee y Smokey, claro, después de que Smokey se recuperó de lo que provocaron Magnus y Arcee. Bulkh y Jackie decidieron ir a lo más profundo del bosque para probar nuevas armas e ir, de casería. Mientras tanto, Ratchet , Arcee y Ultra Magnus, permanecieron en el campamento para poder cuidar de el y vigilar de que no se acercaran animales salvajes. Ratchet permanecía en la tienda medica terminando su informe y revisando debes en cuando el estado de su hija, tenía mal presentimiento desde que sucedió lo de SlenderPrime, y quería verificar de que su _copo de nieve _no había agarrado una infección.

Por lo tanto, Arcee y Ultra Magnus se encontraban en la tienda que compartían. Ambos estaban a punto de charla de lo que sucedió hace poco a Arcee en la noche; ya Magnus decía de que no podía ser un animal salvaje… y menos en estos bosques.

"No estoy seguro si era cybertroniano, pero parecía serlo… y además, era un Autobot" explico la fémina que estaba de piernas cruzadas y enfrente de Magnus.

"Mmm…" Magnus murmuro " Es imposible eso, un cybertroniano no podría tener tentáculos, y menos leer tu mente… Arcee,¿ no creerás que es…?"

"¿SlenderPrime? Magnus, si él es el SlenderPrime, tal vez pueda averiguar el pasado de mis padres. Podre averiguar quien fue que mato a mis padres. Mags, mi padre Ray fue asesinado enfrente de mis ojos… jamás había visto tanto energon d-derramado… él y mi madre se sacrificaron por salvarme" las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus cachetes.

"Shhh… no llores" la atrajo a su regazo" Sabes, si en realidad es… el Slender, creo que es muy peligroso a la vez. Arcee, has escuchado varios relatos de ese monstro, y podría asesinarte, a ti y a tu padre y a tu hermano en el primer intento" concluyo el mecanismo al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

_Entonces tomare el riesgo. _Se dijo en su mente. "De acuerdo, creo que… iré a ver a papá, tal vez podremos seguir charlando más tarde" mintió la femme azul con toques purpura mientras se levantaba del regazo de su mejor amigo.

"Está bien"

* * *

"¡Pero papá!" exclamo Arcee decepcionada.

"Nada de peros jovencita, un _no _es un no. Y se acabó" le dijo su padre quien aparto los ojos de la pantalla.

Arcee re-fuño, solo iban hacer un par de minutos. "Por fa, una vuelta y se acabó" suplico colocando sus manos si rezara a Primus.

Ratchet la miro a los ojos. "No. No. Y, no. No dejare que mi hija ande por ahí en lo más profundo del bosque en busca de su propia muerte. La respuesta sigue siendo no." Grito furioso.

Arcee apretó los dientes. "Solo quiero explorar, ¿es mucho pedir?" pregunto.

"Sí, y no saldrás de aquí, hasta que llegue tu hermano y los demás" dijo regresando a su trabajo.

Arcee miro al suelo decepcionada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, mientras murmuraba. "Mamá estaría de acuerdo conmigo"

Esas palabras dejaron a Ratchet en estado de shock.

* * *

_**Soy mala por dejarlos con la intrigada. V_V. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wolf recuerda lo que dijo Ratchet: tal vez un poco de celos ayuden a Slender x3. Y creo que les gustara este capítulo… ñ_ñ´.**_

* * *

Arcee miro la escarcha dela lluvia que caía contra el suelo. La noche había caído con el pasar de las horas y todos estaban metidos en sus tiendas, esperando que la lluvia se detuviera. Arcee estaba en su tienda con Ironhide y Magnus, el maestro de armas se había peleado con Sides por un tema delicado que ambos tenían en casa. Nadie sabía de ese problema aparte de Magnus, quien intentaba resolver ese problema que ambos compañeros compartían.

"Arcee, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y platicas con nosotros?" Hide sugirió para que la femme se acercara a ambos mechs que platicaban sobre diferentes temas.

Arcee suspiro, no había nada más que hacer y no tendría nada de malo platicar con ambos. "Bien" murmuro. Arcee se levantó de su lugar y se puso entre ambos mechs quienes esperaban a la fémina. "Entonces, ¿de qué quieren hablar?"

"Bueno… por que no hablamos un poco de… cosas que nos hayan pasado" sugirió Hide.

Después de dos horas de estar hablando y bromeando y beber un poco de alto grado, los tres cybertronianos decidieron acostarse y recuperar un poco más de energía. Arcee era la única de ellos tres que seguía despierta, no era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano para que ella se fuera a dormir. En vez de eso, se quedó pensando sobre lo que paso con ella y… ¿Slender? Ella recordaba una y otra vez al cybertroniano que la ataco. Como no la iba a tacar después de que ella le corto el tentáculo. Arcee se sonrojo un poco al recordar cuando el envolvió su gran y grueso tentáculo alrededor de su cadera. Eso la había excitado un poco, hasta sentía que podría lanzarse a él y que tuvieran…

_Basta, Steele, basta. No pienses en esas cosas… él es él SlenderPrime. Solo te mataría. Tú eres Arcee Anders Steele, la hija de Ratchet y Rachel, los científicos más grandes de todo Cybertron que encontraron la cura a la plaga Cybonica, ellos te educaron para que no pensaras en eso. _Arcee se sentó, no podía conseguir el sueño. Y menos ahora que pensaba en el Slender. Miro por el único agujero que se mostraba en la entrada de la tienda. Aún estaba lloviendo, su hermano Bumblebee y los demás habían regresado hace muchas horas, y ella le había preguntado de nuevo a su padre si podía salir otra vez, pero como hace horas, dijo que no. En estos momentos su padre y algunos de los campistas ya estaban durmiendo, eso no le impedía poder salir a explorar.

Levantándose con delicadeza, Arcee se dirigió a la salida de su tienda y miro por encima de su hombro. Sus dos amigos seguían dormidos y roncando, si regresaba antes de que todos se levantaran nadie notaria que se había ido. Cuando Arcee salió del interior de su tienda, sonrió al sentir el delicioso sabor de las gotas de la lluvia y la escarcha que chocaban contra su cuerpo. La última vez que se había mojado en la lluvia fue cuando su mamá: Rachel. La llevo a un día de campo junto con su padre para celebrar que habían conseguido una nueva casa, una nueva familia. Una nueva hija.

Arcee cerró la cremallera de la tienda, y cuando su vista se dirigió entre los árboles que se movían contra el viento. Ella salió corriendo hacía la aventura.

* * *

Optimus se sentó en la gigantesca mesa mientras costuraba el tigre de felfa. La Serpen lo mantuvo informado las últimas horas del día, cada hora que pasaba, Slender estaba trabajando con el tigre. Hace años ese tigre de felfa le perteneció a una pequeña femme de la cual tuvo que asesinar a los padres de esa niña por órdenes de su amo. Jamás estuvo orgulloso de ello, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Slender pensó durante todo el día, sabía que la Serpen no podría mantenerla vigilada para siempre, así que por su cuenta, decidió investigar un conjuro para mantener protegida a la femme. Su amo no se enteraría si uno de los muchos Slenders le digiera a su amo.

_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

Optimus levanto la vista para ver a SlenderTronus, o mejor conocido como Megatron que se encontraba delante de él. Megatron fue uno de muchos que hizo el mismo ritual que él; todos los bosque de Cybertron tenían un Slender, pero ninguno se comparaba con SlenderPrime.

_Y tú ¿qué_ estás_ haciendo en mis bosques? _Pregunto Prime mientras se levantaba y colocaba con delicadeza el tigre de felfa.

Megatron se movió observando la casa de su amigo, estaba casi destruida y no tenía muchos muebles como la última vez que vino. _Biné a ver como estabas… se dice por ahí que una femme anda por tus bosques, y quería ver si los rumores son ciertos. No has pensado en remodelar tu casa, esta echa un asco. _Contesto Tronus atra vez de su telepatía con Slender.

Optimus miro al antiguo Decepticon a los ojos. _Y a ti que te importa si una femme anda por mis bosques. En realidad, tú deberías estar en tu bosque de Phoenix, si el amo Unicron se entera de que no estás en tus tierras, él te matara. _Replico Prime mientras se paraba a un lado de Tronus en busca de su libro de conjuros.

Megatron puso sus tentáculos a la vista de Prime; empezó a analizar las paredes mientras las puntas de sus gruesos tentáculos tocaban todo a su alcance. _El amo Unicron es un imbécil, ni si quiera sabe que estoy haciendo en estos momentos… hace cuatro horas estuvo en los bosques de Gygax de SlenderShock (Shockwave) y no se dio cuenta. Ja, es un pendejo. _Concluyo Megatron deteniéndose en la habitación de Prime donde quedo sorprendido al ver las paredes la imagen de una femme que se repetía muchas veces. Antes de que Tronus pudiera entrar y admirar más sobre ella, los tentáculos de Prime cerraron violentamente la puerta.

_No tienes derecho de ver mis cosas. Lo mejor será que te largues. ¡Ahora! _Ordeno Prime empujándolo a las puertas de su casa.

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya me voy. _Contesto Megatron mientras sus tentáculos formaban unas ondas para tele-transportarse hacía sus tierras. _Aunque yo que tú cuidaría a esa fémina… dicen que un Slender, quiere conquistarla. _Mintió. O ¿no?

Después de unos segundos. Su amigo desapareció como las tinieblas. Optimus solo rodo sus ojos seguido de un gruñido. Megatron podía ser molesto en varias ocasiones. Regresando a la gran mesa, Prime observo con orgullo al tigre de felfa que costuro desde hace horas. Después de que su amo le ordenara traerle a la femme, Slender pensó que tal vez la Serpen necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

Optimus coloco el libro delante del muñeco, busco entre diferentes páginas algo que pudiera ayudarlo para proteger a la femme. Después de varios segundos, Optimus encontró lo que necesitaba. Mirando directamente al muñeco, empezó a murmurar el encantamiento que transformara al tigre en el guardián de la femme. Mientras el encantamiento era terminado, una onda se empezó a formarse en la pequeña y peluda cabeza del tigre. Cuando Prime observo que el juguete empezó a frotar en el aire, sonrió.

Optimus se arrodillo delante de la mesa; el pequeño tigre se había transformado, tal y como lo pidió Prime. Optimus acaricio la pequeña cabeza de la criatura. Cuando los abrió el pequeño animal, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. _Hola pequeño, tu serás el guardián de Arcee._

* * *

"Vaya, este bosque es ¡precioso!" exclamo la femme azul marino dando una vuelta alrededor del camino. Las dos lunas de Cybertron iluminaban todo el bosque de esta noche. La lluvia se había detenido, pero no por completo. Estaba pringando unas cuantas gotas en la armadura de la femme junto con las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Arcee había estado fuera por unos veinte minutos, el campamento estaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraba; había admirado la belleza de este bosque.

Ella se detuvo en un árbol hueco cuando escucho el romper del silencio con un relámpago. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando se detuvo el estruendo. Tenía tiempo que no se asustaba así. Recuperando la cordura, Arcee continuo con su camino hacía lo más profundo del bosque, mientras admiraba su alrededor. Varias flores Cybertronianos empezaron abrirse cuando las jotas de la lluvia tocaban sus pétalos; ella se detuvo seguido cuando veía una flor azul cielo claro con unos toques purpura cuando pasaba.

Arcee río ligeramente cuando la escarcha revotaba contra su rostro. "Mmm, no entiendo que le ve de peligroso papá al bosque. Esto es magnífico, hasta los animales de aquí" explico a sí misma.

La femme decidió detenerse en una gran roca cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un descanso; de aquí hasta el regreso del campamento, le tomaría como cincuenta minutos o más. Ella giro los hombros así atrás, un pequeño crujido sonó cuando ella los hizo otra vez atrás, dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió un dolor en sus aletas; aun le dolían después de lo que Optimus le provoco.

_Optimus. Oh, Optimus…_ Arcee puso una sonría en su rostros al pensar en él. Grande, fuerte, musculoso, una voz profunda cuando le hablaba atra vez de la telepatía, unos ojos… Ella misma se dio una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Cómo podía pensar en el después de lo que le hizo? Aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía bien que su tentáculo se en volviera en su cadera, ojala le hubiera tocado un poquito más abajo. Arcee se rio un poco mientras un toque rosa pálido se formaba debajo de sus ojos.

Arcee salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el crujido de unos pasos acercarse a ella. Levantándose de golpe, apunto a todos lados en busca de quien se aproximaba a su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando miro hacia abajo y se encontró con unos ojos dorados. Hacía donde Arcee apuntaba, se encontraba un pequeño bebe lobo de pelaje negro algo esponjado en el cuello y la cola, la observaba. El pequeño bebe lobo se acercó hacía Arcee que ahora se encontraba arrodillada delante de él, observándola maravillada.

"Oh, hola pequeñín" saludo con un tono infantil mientras lo cargaba "¿Qué haces por aquí solo? ¿Dónde está tú mamá?" pregunto.

El pequeño lobo solo gimió mientras se acorrucaba en su pecho calientito. Sus ojos dorados se cerraron lentamente mientras la femme lo atraía más a ella.

_Que hermosa._ Pensó Slender que estaba oculto entre unos árboles, observando a Arcee y al pequeño lobo que antes era el tigre de felfa. Como recito en el conjuro, el pequeño tigre de felfa, paso hacer a un lobo cybertroniano con vida pura. Este pequeño lobo crecería al lado de Arcee, y la mantendría a salvo de su amo. Por al menos, un tiempo.

"Eres pequeño. Muy pequeño. Y tu pelaje es muy negro, como las sombras. Te ocultabas como un fantasma… ¿fantasma? En ingles es Phantom, ¿no? Phantom, así te llamare" dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

Optimus solo permaneció observando a Arcee. Ella se veía hermosa bajo las luces de las dos lunas de Cybertron. Por un momento pensó que debería acercarse a ella y presentarse… _No, claro que no. Ella saldría corriendo, después de lo que hice. _Pero ¿cómo lo sabría si no lo intentaba? Tomando una gran bocada de aire; Optimus se levantó de su escondite y con un paso lento se acercó a la femme. Ella no noto su presencia hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose.

* * *

_**Arcee POV **_

Mantuve la vista en el pequeño lobo en mis brazos. Era tan pequeño e indefenso. A los del campamento les va a encantar, y más a Bee. Él siempre quiso una mascota, pero con papá trabajando las veinticuatro horas del día, no tenía tiempo de ver eso. Para él era más importante nuestros estudios y la carrera que queríamos elegir en vez de una mascota. El pequeño lobo gimió cuando lo acerque más a mi pecho. Era tan hermoso, todo su pelaje era negro como la oscuridad, sus ojos dorados brillaban como las dos lunas de Cybertron, sentía que podía ver mi alma atra vez de ellos.

De la nada, unos pasos empezaron a escucharse cuando retire mi vista del pequeño lobo. Me quede paralizada cuando lo vi. Tan grande, alto, fuerte, guapo… era SlenderPrime. Y estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí, observándome con esos ojos que parecían no tener vida. Un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando coloco su tentáculo en mi hombro. Esto se sentía raro y a la vez excitante. Oh, ¿qué me está provocando este mecanismo?

_**Autor POV **_

Optimus deslizo la punta de su tentáculo hasta el cuello de la femme; quería sentir más de ella y explorar un poco más su cuerpo. Quería saber cómo se sentía. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento, tendría que esperar un poco más. Lentamente retiro su extremidad del cuello de la fémina para mirarla a los ojos.

Arcee sintió el energon que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, estaba nerviosa, y más con la presencia de este… ¿monstro? Ya ni ella sabía cómo llamarlo. Ella empezó a inhalar y exhalar cuando él le hablo atra ves de la telepatía que él le había compartido con ella.

_Creo que… tú y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo; esta es mi forma de decir lo siento… regalándote a este pequeño amiguito para que te… cuide. _Le dijo Prime mientras su máscara se desvanecía para mostrar su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Ella se sorprendió cuando él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Arcee miro a un lado para ocultar el tono rosa que se acumuló en sus mejillas. Ella alzo la vista cuando él le coloco uno de sus gruesos dedos para que lo mirara. _No te avergüences, y menos enfrente de mí. _

"Gracias, por el lobo. Aunque, no todo fue tu culpa, sabes, yo también lo provoque cortando tu extremidad. Eso me recuerda, ¿cómo está tu herida?" pregunto curiosa.

Optimus lazo el tentáculo que antes estaba herido para mostrárselo a la femme. _Bien, gracias. La cortadura que me diste no fue tan grave, enserio; se curó muy rápido, en verdad. _Confirmo.

"Mmm… ¿en serio? Bueno, mi papá siempre asía esto cuando yo me lastimaba" Arcee se inclinó un poco hacía la extremidad de Prime para lego besar la punta, lo que le provoco a Slender sentir un escalofrió. "Espero que eso ayude" dijo colocándose de piernas cruzadas y poner al pequeño lobo entre sus piernas.

Optimus decidió colocarse en la misma posición que ella para estar más cómodo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el único sonido era el de los animales nocturnos que salían a la noche. Prime contemplo a la fémina que estaba sentada enfrente de él. Oh, ¿cómo pudo haberla lastimado?

* * *

"Jamás pensé que tuvieras un lado bondadoso" contesto Arcee mientras Slender la acompañaba de regreso al campamento con Phantom en sus brazos.

Prime le había contado acerca de su pasado; algunas eran historias acerca de su familia, otras de su juventud con sus amigos, unas de él y su hermano; a ella se le encogía el corazón al escuchar como su hermano y Optimus perdieron todo contacto para no dirigirse la palabra. "Vaya… tu hermano y tú debieron tener una fuerte pelea" respondió.

_Sí que lo fue; nuestros padres intentaron que arregláramos nuestra relación, pero cada vez que estábamos a punto de lograrlo, uno de los dos lo echaba a perder. _Optimus le dirigió la mirada al tiempo que la ayudaba a pasar por un charco. _Cuidado. Podrías resbalar. _Contesto agarrándola de ambos brazos. _Bueno, creo que ya te conté mucho sobre mí; ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? _Sugirió.

Arcee miro a ambos lados. "Mmm… bueno, por donde empiezo. Mi padre me adopto a los cinco años, mis padres biológicos fallecieron por causas desconocidas, o eso recuerdo. Ratchet me cuido durante toda mi vida, junto con él me crio mi madre Rachel, quien falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años… llore durante… no sé, como cinco días y cuatro noches… no recuerdo. Después de un tiempo, continúe con mis estudios, y ahí llego mi hermano Bumblebee. Era una noche lluviosa, mi padre y yo dormíamos en nuestras habitaciones como cualquiera noche, cuando yo me levante para poder tomar un poco de aceite, empecé a escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta; sentí pánico al principio, luego me dirigí con todo el valor a la habitación de mi padre, le conté lo que pasaba y bajo a toda prisa mientras sostenía su cuchilla, me advirtió que no me acercara a la puerta, pero típico de mí, jamás obedezco las reglas." Contesto, riendo cuando recordó aquello.

_Yo tampoco._ Pensó Slender al recordar cuando rompía las reglas él y su hermano, junto con su hermana menor que desapareció durante dos meses, hasta que la encontraron muerta en un lago de Kaon. La pequeña apareció sin su armadura, su cabeza estaba toda destrozada, junto con su marco que estaba partido a la mitad. El pequeño cuerpo flotaba boca abajo, mientras lo único que estaba a la vista, eran las pequeñas manos de la inocente bebe. Optimus sentía que su chispa empezó a partirse lentamente, cuando recordó su pequeña hermana Cristal que solo tenía dos años.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada Arcee al notar el comportamiento (aunque era como siempre) extraño de Prime.

_Sí, si… estoy bien. Continua. _Mintió. Uno de esos recuerdos fue otra razón por la que acepto ser el SlenderPrime.

Arcee arqueo una cresta óptica a como contesto, ella no le tomo mucha importancia y continuo su relato. "Bien; cuando papá me dijo que no me acercara, lo desobedecí y corrí a la puerta, ahí vi a un pequeño bebe que temblaba de frío. Lo sostuve en mis brazos, y lo sentía como si él y yo ya nos conociéramos… meses después, papá hizo los papeles de adopción, y Bumblebee se convirtió legal mente, en mi hermano."

Optimus y ella se detuvieron al ver que ya habían llegado al campamento. _Mmm… bueno_ se dirigió a ella mientras daba unos pasos atrás, _creo que debería irme, si alguien me ve, podrían intentar atacarme. _

"Oh, bueno…_"_ Arcee sentía una rara sensación, ¿en verdad quería que Slender se fuera, o que permaneciera en estos lugares? Una idea cruzo por su cabeza "Tal vez te pueda ver, otra vez. Quizás dentro de-"

_¿Mañana en la noche? _Pregunto esperanzado.

"No lo sé. Mañana nos iremos a una cabaña al norte, para poder continuar mejor con nuestra investigación. Y le prometí a Ironhide, Smokescreen, Sideswipe y a Magnus acompañarlos a ver la cabaña y saber lo lejos o cómoda que este. Y luego tendremos que regresar por las cosas" explico.

Optimus empezó a sentir un extraño sentimiento amargo en su interior cuando escucho el nombre de Magnus. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? _Entonces tendré que ir yo a verte… puedo seguirlos durante el día, y te puedo ver en la noche, ¿qué dices? _Le sugirió colocando la punta de sus extremidades sobre sus hombros.

Arcee lo miro sorprendida. Vaya que sabía que decir en todo momento. Ella lo analizo un momento. Tal vez funcionaria, pero había que intentarlo. "De acuerdo, intentémoslo"

La femme se acercó hacía él y le planto un beso en su mejilla; antes de que Optimus pudiera reaccionar, Arcee comenzó a alejarse hacía su tienda con el pequeño lobo en sus brazos, ella cedió la vuelta y le agito la mano en forma de despedida; _Gracias por Phantom._ Le dijo atra ves de la telepatía que compartían. Optimus le dedico una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella se metía en su tienda y cerró la cremallera, para descansar con el regalo que Optimus le ofreció. En forma de disculpas.

* * *

_**u_u. hasta el próximo. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ojala les guste, y gracias a Wolf Prime y Ligia21 por comentar en la historia ñ_ñ/ y la mentó si hay o hubo faltas de ortografía, no lo dije pero, me lastime la muñeca y tengo unos pequeños problemas para escribir, pero eso aún no me detiene…dije aun -u.u-**_

* * *

"¡Cállate, Smokescreen!" gritaron Arcee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, y Ultra Magnus al mismo tiempo al ver que él joven bot no se callaba.

Los ojos del bot se abrieron en estado de shock cuando los cuatro cybertronianos le gritaron y exigieron que se callara. "Hay… bueno, solo quería algo de conversación, nada más" dijo Smokey mientras daba unos pasos adelante para alejarse de los cuatro cybertronianos que estaban a punto de estallar y matarlo a golpes.

Desde que ellos salieron del campamento, con el nuevo miembro: Phantom. Smokescreen no se callaba, él solo decía puras tonterías y algunas ideas que no tenían que ver con el tema. Arcee sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, hasta le pediría a Ironhide que le disparara. Ironhide ya tenía pensado disparase así mismo, no soportaba que Smokescreen contara cosas sin sentido y más cuando el maestro de armas intentaba mantenerse despierto después de que los levantaron temprano en la mañana. Sideswipe sentía que debía taparle la boca y hacerle lo mismo que Arcee y Magnus hicieron ayer en la noche, pero Ratchet lo mataría si pensara en ello. Magnus, él veía si un acantilado estaba a la vista, decidió seguir la sugerencia del médico, el árbol solo fue una advertencia…

Arcee miro bajo sus piernas y entro en pánico al ver que Phantom ya no estaba caminando junto a ella, el pequeño lobo había desaparecido de la vista de su dueña de la cual había agarrado confianza desde ayer en la noche. "¿Phantom?... ¿¡Phantom?!" Cee grito mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de su mayor tesoro.

Todos ponen su atención a la femme que empezó a buscar al pequeño lobo que ella había llevado esa mañana; aun, la femme les debía una explicación de donde y cuando lo había encontrado, y más a Hide que se espantó cuando vio al pequeño lobo negro encima de su pecho. "¡Genial! Primero aguantar los estúpidos comentarios de Smokescreen…"

"¡Oye!" reclamo Smokey.

"… Y ahora, perdemos al lobo, ¡este día podría mejorar!" exclamo Ironhide alzando sus brazos en el aire como si le reclamara a Primus.

Arcee no le hizo caso al comentario del maestro de armas, en vez, ella comenzó a buscar a Phantom, era importante para ella y más porque era un regalo de Optimus que la hizo sentirse especial. Buscando entre las malezas y arbustos, Arcee sentía que su chispa estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho al ver que Phantom se acercó a ella cuando estaba de espaldas y ladraba una y otra vez. La femme se dejó caer de rodillas mientras cargaba al pequeño lobo contra su pecho y se paraba al mismo tiempo. "Oh, ¡Phantom! ¿dónde estabas pequeño travieso?" pregunto riendo cuando Phantom empezó a lamerle la cara con la pequeña lengua.

Todos rieron cuando el pequeño lobito empezó hacer varias volteretas ya en el suelo, al tiempo que todos avanzaban así donde se encontraba su camino.

* * *

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Ya me duelen los pies" se quejó Smokescreen tambaleándose de un lugar a otro.

"Solo un poco más, no eres el único que está cansado, ¿sabes?" le dijo Sideswipe secándose el sudor de su frente.

Cada vez más, los cinco Autobots se estaban agotando lentamente con cada paso que daban; hoy el sol se había puesto de acuerdo a que hoy sería el día más caluroso en Cybertron, los cuatro cybertronianos se encontraban sudando ante el calor, cada paso que daban sentían que el golpe de calor se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Arcee bajo la vista asía Phantom que empezó a ladrar mientras jugaba con una mariposa que volaba enfrente de él. Ella se preguntaba cómo es que su lobo aguantaba este calor inmenso y más con todo su pelaje negro. Arcee alzo la vista de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron al ver una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. "Oigan, miren" Arcee señalo a los lejos para que todos miraran en la dirección que apuntaba.

"¡Por fin!" grito Smokescreen al ver la cabaña y luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad, como si hubiera visto un videojuego.

"Whoa, jamás lo había visto correr así" dijo Ironhide mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

* * *

Arcee miro por encima de su hombro, Sideswipe y Ultra Magnus estaban hablando con el dueño de la cabaña, hace unos minutos habían llegado corriendo a la cabaña y más por Smokescreen y Sideswipe que llegaron corriendo antes que todos y lo primero que hicieron fue darse un clavado en el rio que se encontraba a unos nueve metros de la cabaña, ella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol donde recibía una fresca brisa y más por la sombra que le ofrecía. Phantom estaba descansando entre sus piernas mientras su cabeza reposaba en el aire, el pequeño lobo había estado jugando todo el día con Ironhide y Smokescreen, y callo agotado cuando no pudo resistir más. Arcee acaricio la cabeza del pequeño lobito, aún estaba contenta después de que se encontró con Optimus. Era imposible creer que ella había visto a Slender, y más tener el valor de darle un beso ¡en la mejilla! Aun ella pensaba en lo que Prime le había prometido, él vendría a buscarla en la noche. Y, ella esperaba dar otro paso con Slender para hacer que su "amistad" se volviera más fuerte.

"¡_Que viva la vida, que siga la fiesta! Las manos en la cintura que así es como va esta. Un paso adelante, un paso atrás, cinturita si es como va…" _

Arcee alzo la vista para luego ver a Smokescreen cantando una canción que habían escuchado en el camino cuando conducían para el campamento. Ella solo rio.

"Y, ¿cómo se encuentra ese pequeño travieso?" la voz de Magnus la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella lo vio acercarse y sentarse a su lado mientras que Sideswipe salía corriendo y se lanzaba al agua mojando a Smokescreen e Ironhide. Ella sabía que se refería a Phantom.

"Bien. Está cansado, pero bien" le aseguro.

"Mmm, bien" contesto devuelta mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miraba asía arriba. El dejo escapar un bostezo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Arcee lo miro divertido. "Estoy, muy cansado" confeso dándose la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga, él le sonrió y ella a él. "Oye, ya me puedes decir como encontrase al lobo, ¿porfa?" pidió.

Arcee le sonrió y rodo sus ojos. "No. No te lo diré hasta después de la cena, Magnus" le restregó.

"Hay, eso no es gusto" dijo fingiendo estar enojado y hacer un puchero.

La femme solo se rio mientras le rascaba la cabeza a su pequeño lobo. Ella y Magnus dirigieron sus miradas asía los demás bots del equipo, Sideswipe y Smokescreen estaban jugando con sus cañones llenándolos de agua mientras disparaban asía el cielo y formaban la escarcha que caiga en sus cuerpos, Ironhide solo estaba allí sentado en la orilla del rio disfrutando de los rayos del sol mientras nada. Pero el momento fue roto cuando Sideswipe y Smokescreen dirigieron sus cañones asía ellos y les dispararon con ellos. Arcee salto bruscamente cuando Phantom chillo al estar mojado y empezó a temblar por el agua helada mientras Magnus lo cargaba. "¡Los dos están muertos!"

Sideswipe y Smokescreen salieron corriendo del agua asía la cabaña con Arcee persiguiéndolos con sus cuchillas, mientras que Ironhide solo se reía ante eso.

* * *

"Listo, Phantom, ¿te sientes mejor?" pregunto Arcee ahora sentada junto al fuego con él bebe lobo en sus piernas y ahora seco después de que Arcee le paso una toalla por todo su pequeño cuerpo y una manta para que entrara en calor. Phantom le respondió con un simple ladrido y un bostezo. Rio. "Tomare eso como un sí"

Arcee miro por la ventana de la cabaña, ya estaba por meterse el sol y Magnus junto con el equipo Delta aún no habían llegado. Después de que persiguió a Sides y Smokey por lo que le hicieron a Phantom, Ultra Magnus y los demás regresaron al campamento para empacar las cosas y traerlas a la cabaña, mientras que Arcee se quedó en la cabaña para poder cuidarla y a Phantom para que no se enfermara. Ella empezó a preocuparse un poco, y más por su hermano y su padre, temía que su hermano estuviera herido o una serpen lo hubiera mordido, pero lo más probable es que estaba haciendo travesuras con Smokescreen en el camino, y su padre probablemente discutiendo con Wheeljack y Bulkhead. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es que Optimus no vendría a verla. Le dijo que vendría en la noche, pero jamás dijo a qué hora. Ella estaba emocionada y preocupada a la vez, ayer en la noche logro hablar con él porque estaba tranquilo y relajado, pero no sabía cómo se comportaría con ella hoy.

"Mmm… Phantom, ¿crees que Slender vendrá hoy en la noche?" Arcee le pregunto al pequeño lobo que veía las llamas de la fogata.

Phantom solo la miro a los ojos y respondió con un simple gruñido. "Ahhh, tomare eso como un no se…" respondió con una desilusión en su voz.

Arcee se levantó de su lugar y dejo a Phantom junto al fuego para que entrara en calor, también el pequeño lobo necesitaba dormir, hoy fue un día muy duro para ser su primer día en el equipo Delta. La femme SIC se acercó a una de las ventanas de la cabaña y apoyo su codo contra el marco y coloco su barbilla en su palma. Estaba aburrida y confundida; ella esperaba a que ya todos llegaran, quería de nuevo explorar, quería ser libre otra vez, ¡quería ver a Optimus!

Sin que Arcee se diera cuenta, alguien comenzó a cercarse a ella con uno paso lento, en esos momentos Phantom ya estaba dormido y por eso no ladro; el mecanismo fue cuidadoso con cada paso que dio, él tenía la intención de espantarla pero no lo suficiente para que lo matara. En el momento que estaba a punto de decir _Boo_…

"Ni si quera lo pienses, Sunstreaker" advirtió la femme dando se la vuelta.

Sunny bajo sus brazos rápidamente ocultándolos de la femme, él era el hermano de Sideswipe, la diferencia era que Sunstreaker era de trabajo con pintura amarilla completamente libre de manchas brillantes mientras que Sides era de trabajo de pintura roja y largas hojas que se proyectan más allá de sus manos. "¿Pensar, que cosa? Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, _copo de nieve_"

"No me llames así,_ Sunny_"

"Bien, si tu no me llamas Sunny yo no te llamare _copo de nieve_-"

"¡Sunny!" la voz de Sideswipe entro entre la conversación entre la femme azul y el mech amarillo. Sideswipe salió corriendo y abrazo a su hermano. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto curiosamente.

"¿Y tú que crees? Estaba aburrido en la universidad y recordé que me invitaste a este campamento de "exploración" supuestamente, y me vine para acá en el primer autobús, y, probablemente, me perdí algunas clases" explicó.

* * *

"Es bueno que estés aquí, Sunny" Wheeljack contesto dándole unos golpes en su hombro.

Todos, hasta Phantom, estaban en el comedor de la cabaña cenando la comida que Ratchet había cocinado, Wheeljack, Ironhide y Bulkhead charlaban con Sunstreaker y Sideswipe sobre varios temas divertidos que ambos hermanos compartían, Bumblebee y Smokescreen preguntaba mucho sobre como era su hermandad entre ambos y si les podían dar unas sugerencias sobre bromas. Arcee estaba sentada junto a Magnus escuchando de lo que hablaban mientras Ratchet los ignoraba, pero observaba al pequeño lobo que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Arcee comiendo su bocadillo, Ratchet miro a su hija que ahora estaba riendo por algunas bromas de Magnus, y su padre supo que su hija pensaba que él era un tonto.

_**Ratchet POV **_

Era tarde en la noche, yo me encontraba en mi tienda bebiendo un poco de mi aceite caliente, había estado despierto durante las últimas horas después de que tuve esa pelea con mi hija. No puedo creer que ella allá mencionado a su madre… Oh, mi dulce Rachel, como la extraño tanto, mi hija siempre mencionaba a su madre cuando yo le prohibía algo, ahora, ella está en su tienda durmiendo enojada conmigo, con Magnus y Ironhide, confió en Magnus pero no tanto en Ironhide, él tiene una racha de "corazones rotos" o eso era lo que yo había escuchado de algunos de mis estudiantes. Mmm, ¿me pregunto cómo hare que mi hija y Slender pasen tiempo juntos? Mi Arcee tiene un buen corazón, lo sé, ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de sus padres, y la de su madre adoptiva, luego el accidente de Magnus, cuando Bumblebee perdió su voz… ella ha pasado por todo eso, y sigue luchando, ella es mi hija, puede ser pequeña, pero es fuerte y grande.

"No lo sé. Mañana nos iremos a una cabaña al norte, para poder continuar mejor con nuestra investigación. Y le prometí a Ironhide, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, y a Magnus acompañarlos a ver la cabaña y saber lo lejos o cómoda que este. Y luego tendremos que regresar por las cosas"

Escuche la voz de Arcee que venía de afuera, hice a un lado mi taza de aceite y me levante asía la salida de mi tienda y abrí lentamente la cremallera, me quede sorprendido al ver a mi hija y a Optimus a unos metros del campamento, conversando. Cuando medí cuenta, Arcee llevaba un bebe lobo en sus brazos, era muy pequeño que no se lograba ver, y más por su pelaje negro. Sabía que Optimus se lo había regalado. Observe a ambos por unos minutos, hasta que Arcee se le acercó y le planto un beso en la mejilla; ella salió asía su tienda con el lobo en sus brazos, ella se detuvo y, si no estoy mal, le hablo como si tuvieran telepatía. Slender permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que se dejó apoyarse en un árbol y deslizarse en el suelo; si no estuviera en mi sano juicio, hubiera jurado que estaba feliz.

Sabía que mi hija mentía, podría agarrar a los demás de tontos pero no a mí; yo me entero de las actividades que mi hija hace a las veinticuatro horas del día, y sé que hoy se vera de nuevo con Slender.

_**Autor POV**_

Arcee partió la mitad de su carne aceitosa en dos, y sin que nadie lo notara, ella se lo dio a Phantom y el lobo lo agarro en menos de un parpadeo, casi no comía eso, no tenía mucho apetito desde la tarde; ella tenía planeado ir se a su "habitación" y "dormir" un poco. Ella ya estaba planeando en como escaparse a mitad de la noche para poder ver a Slender dentro de poco, también Phantom la acompañaría, no dejaría al pequeño lobo en manos de ninguno de esto mecanismos. Ni si quiera de su padre.

"Toma, Phanti" Arcee le dio el segundo trozo de carne mientras todos estaban distraídos. Cuando ella levanto de nuevo la vista se encontró con los ojos de Magnus, quien le dedico una sonrisa. "¿Qué tanto me ves?" pregunto.

"Nada" regresó la vista a su plato aun con una sonrisa.

La femme azul purpura arqueo una ceja pero no le hizo mucha importancia. Ella se sentó rectamente y dio unos cuantos sorbos a su bebida; Arcee sentía que su chispa estaba a punto de detenerse cuando vio a Optimus parado enfrente la ventana y le sonreía. Para ella, se veía sexy con esa sonrisa en su rostro; sentía que se derretía cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Arcee miro a todos en el comedor, estaban distraídos en las conversaciones entre Sideswipe y Sunstreaker, su padre comía tranquilamente ignorando a los demás que estaban a su lado. Ella supo que sería un buen momento para poder retirarse a su habitación. Arrastrando la silla asía atrás, Arcee se levantó de su lugar mientras le decía a todos que se iba a su habitación, cuando ella miro a su padre, logro notar que él se rio un poco cuando lo menciono. Arcee solo se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía asía las escaleras seguida de Phantom, quien arrastraba un pedazo de carne que le robo a Sunstreaker.

Arcee se asomó un poco y logro ver que Optimus a un permanecía allí. _Da la vuelta, te veo en el rio en cinco minutos. _Le dijo Arcee haciéndole unas señas asía donde estaba la puerta trasera.

Optimus no dudo ningún según y se tele-transporto asía el rio. Arcee vio a Prime desaparecer enfrente de sus ojos, con pasos lentos y suaves, ella empezó a alejarse del gran marco de la puerta del comedor y se acercó asía la puerta trasera, antes de abrir, ella miro asía atrás por si se encontraba alguna señal de sus compañeros, pero lo único que vio eran las siluetas que se formaban atra vez de las luces de las velas. Haciendo una seña a Phantom, ella y el pequeño lobo salieron en busca de Slender.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí la dejo, quiero que el próximo cap sea de estos dos tortolitos ñ_ñ BYE! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, me ¡ENCANTO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO! XD se los juro. Wolf, Ligia, Skyle Pax, Arceelia y todos los que siguen mis historias, y esta, porfis, denme su opinión. Sí! Y al final, les daré una explicación acerca de algo…*w* y también, porque ahora tenemos 10 FVRS! Esta historia, este gustándole a muchos, y si pueden mencionarla a otras personas de Fanfiction que les giste el Pricee, me ayudarían mucho.**_

* * *

Arcee y Phantom corrieron hasta el río en busca de Optimus. No debían tardarse tanto en pasar tiempo con Slender; Arcee sabía que su padre, tarde o temprano iría a verla en su habitación; la femme vio como Phantom fue corriendo cada vez más asía el río. De seguro el sentía la presencia de su creador que se estaba en alguna parte de las tinieblas. Hasta Arcee sentía la presencia de Prime que venía asía ella, su chispa estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido. Ojala y Slender le de otra sorpresa, tal vez flores, una paisaje, algo sobre su pasado… un beso. Arcee se dio una bofetada mental en solo pensarlo, apenas y se conocían, solo llevaban dos días en conocerse, y ya ella se hacía ilusiones de una aventura romántica, y llena de misterios. Hasta sus amigas se burlarían de ella.

"Vamos, Phanti, quiero ver a Optimus… ¡vamos, corre!"

Ambos amigos se detuvieron casi en la orilla del río, al ver a Optimus de pie, junto al río con sus extremidades detrás de su espalda. Arcee sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Prime. Ambos se miraron directamente sin apartar su mirada del otro. Phantom los miro a ambos, y él solo dejo escapar un bufido mientras agarro su trozo de carne que cargaba en la boca, y se metió en un tronco hueco para comer en paz. Arcee miro a Phantom como se metía en el tronco hueco, estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando de la nada, Optimus se tele-transporto enfrente de ella.

_Pensé que no llegarías. _Slender se arrodillo al lado de ella para poder estar a su nivel. Sin que Arcee lo notara, Optimus hizo que sus extremidades se presentaran al frente, para luego mostrarle un ramo de flores azules con toques purpura, enfrente de ella.

"Ah-ah- ¿O-Optimus? P-pero, ¿que-como…? Gracias, cre-creo" tartamudeo mientras agarraba el ramo de flores y los acercaba a su rostro. Olían muy bien. "Son hermosas"

_La otra noche vi que te detenías cada vez que veías una de esas flores; esta mañana me puse a recolectar varias con la ayuda de la Serpen. _Explico arrancando una de las flores para luego colocarla en su marco.

* * *

"Sabes, solo llevamos dos días en conocernos y parece que te conozco de toda la vida" Arcee le dijo mientras colocaba otro pétalo de las flores, en el río.

Optimus y Arcee decidieron sentarse en la orilla del río; ambos se cansaban de estar parados mientras platicaban, de vez en cuando, Arcee arrancaba uno de los pétalos de la flor para verlas flotar en el agua, y alejarse hasta lo más profundo. Prime tenía sus extremidades flotando en el aire, pero, solamente cuatro de ellas estaban al lado de la femme; él también participaba en la pequeña "actividad" que Arcee asía, parecía divertido, y quería colaborar en ello. Phantom, estaba en medio de ambos "tortolos", ladrando nada más a las luciérnagas que pasaban enfrente de él.

Optimus noto que Arcee lo volteaba a ver en varias ocasiones; y cuando él la miraba, un rosa pálido se formaba debajo de sus mejillas. Gracias a la máscara que él cargaba, ocultaba el sentimiento que quería salir a la vista. _¿Eso es bueno o malo?_

"Bueno, muy, pero muy, bueno" aseguro.

La pareja permaneció callada unos minutos, hasta que Optimus pensó, que, tal vez, podría contarle más de su vida. _Arcee, ¿te gustaría saber más sobre… mí? _Se rasco la parte trasera del cuello, con una de sus extremidades.

La femme azul marino le sonrió. "Sí, claro. Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre, tu hermano"

Optimus se tomó un tiempo en hablar, pero luego coloco una de sus extremidades en la mano izquierda de la femme, mientras la miraba a sus ojos. _De acuerdo... Mi hermano y yo, antes éramos inseparables, asíamos todo juntos. Éramos muy competitivos, uno contra el otro, jamás dejamos que nadie nos separaba, ni si quiera, nuestros padres. Pero un día, cuando yo regresaba de la escuela, mi hermano se veía distinto, su armadura pasó de roja y azul como la mía, a negra y plateado como la de nuestro padrastro. Sus ojos, dejaron de ser azules, y pasaron a color ámbar. Su actitud, era muy diferente, cuando fuimos a jugar con nuestros primos, me sorprendí mucho, cuando el empujo a nuestro primo Bluur de la res-baladilla, y él, se lastimo la cabeza; quedo internado durante cinco días, y nuestros tíos le prohibieron volver a jugar con Bluur; varios años después, él y yo tuvimos un pleito, enfrenté de nuestros padres como te conté ayer… me empezó a insultarme, y amenazarme, hasta me dijo de lo que me iba a morir. Nuestra madre intento que nos reconciliáramos, pero, jamás, lo lograron._

Arcee sintió tanta lastima por él, que se acercó un poco más, rompiendo la distancia, que los separaba. Phantom, se colocó en el regazo de su creador, mientras escuchaba junto con su dueña.

_Cuando pasamos a la prepa, empezó a hacerme burlas, decir que era un completo idiota, nada más porque era el que sacaba buenas calificaciones, era el popular, y todas las femmes iban de tras de mí. _Optimus noto como Arcee se puso rígida cuando menciono eso. Sonrió, quien diría que era celosa. Y eso le gustaba. _En una ocasión, me agarre a golpes con él, me suspendieron por seis días, mientras a él, solo lo castigaron con un labor social._

_Siempre quería hacer lo mismo que yo, si competía contra alguien, el hacía lo mismo. Si me ofrecía a un trabajo de armas, él se hacía voluntario. Todo lo que yo hacía, él quería hacerlo mil veces mejor. Hasta el día, en que se enteró de lo que me ocurrió... él imbécil de mi hermano, hizo lo mismo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando me entere por los demás Slenders, estaba muy furioso, tanto que asesine a una familia que no debía… y me siento culpable hasta el día de hoy. Jamás perdonare a lo que hizo mi hermano. Para él, solo significa ganar y competir contra mí. Lo siento, de seguro te estoy aburriendo, y quieras irte. _Le dijo al notar como ella bostezo.

"Claro que no, es solo que, esta mañana no durmió mucho … Phantom y los demás me mantuvieron despierta toda la noche, y no eh podido dormir, y más después de que tuve que levantarme temprano para ver la cabaña" explico.

_Entonces, duerme un poco ahora. _

"¿Pero, en donde?" pregunto confundida.

_En mi pecho._

Arcee vacilo un momento en aceptar la propuesta de Optimus, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería nada malo; ella estaba agotada y él solo le ofrecía recostarse sobre él. "De acuerdo…" murmuro. Prime se levantó con cuidado, haciendo a un lado a Phantom, para ayudar a la femme a levantarse.

Ambos caminaron al tronco hueco donde Phantom se había encontrado; amablemente, Arcee le permitió que él entrar primero, aceptando, Optimus se introdujo dentro del lugar, mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados de tras de su cabeza, y le hacía un gesto con una extremidad que entrara. La femme solo se estremeció cuando Optimus coloco una de las extremidades en su cintura, estaba encima de él, y varias extremidades estaban sobre ella; algunas en sus piernas, otras en su cintura o la cadera, pero, solo una permanecía en su pecho.

_¿Cómo te sientes? _Pregunto.

"Muy bien, gracias" contesto.

Las horas parecían ir se volando por cómo estos dos cybertronianos platicaban entre sí. Arcee se sentía rara al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en años, platicaba con alguien, que no fuera Magnus. La costumbre de que solamente él era con el que más le hablaba de sus problemas; desde que tenían ocho años.

"¿Cuántos años has tenido con esta maldición?" fue una pregunta sin pensar.

Arcee en el instante sintió la presión de los miles de tentáculos que enrollaban su cuerpo. _Desde hace… treinta años. _

La femme sintió como la presión fue disminuyendo; estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que una pregunta, pasó por su cabeza. "Optimus… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano?"

Arcee no supo porque, pero de alguna manera, sentía una extraña conexión con Prime. Es como si sintiera sus sentimientos, unos sentimientos que no quería que salieran a la luz. _Mi hermano, se llamaba… Nemesis Prime. El nombre de nuestro padrastro. _Optimus se incorporó para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Arcee ahora se encontraba sentada en su regazo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. _Así se llama mi hermano, y, con la información que yo sé, es que mi hermano, anda por mis bosques, provocando asesinatos que yo no he aceptado; mi amo le da esas órdenes, a las cuales yo me niego en realizar. _

"Creo que haces lo correcto" Arcee lo interrumpió mientras tocaba su brazo. "No tienes que hacer algo que no te guste, lo sé, en la secundaria, mis amigas me obligaban hacer cosas que yo me negaba, pero decían que si las cumplía, me uniría a su grupo… pero decidí, que mejor, era ser yo misma. Si tu no quieres, no lo hagas" le explico.

Prime miro a Arcee durante varios minutos, hasta que sintió algo raro que provenía de él. Antes de darse cuenta, se estaba inclinando asía ella. La máscara que cargaba se desvaneció de su rostro, para mostrarle después las cicatrices que llevaba; Arcee se sintió horrorizada al notar como el rostro de Optimus se veía en realidad, pero, no se negó a la cercanía que Optimus estaba haciendo entre ellos; si no, ella igual empezó a inclinarse así a él, sintiendo como su aliento chocaba con los labios del otro. A unos pocos centímetros de distancia, ambos vacilaron un momento, hasta que Prime se le acerco más, y rozo sus labios.

El beso duro unos segundos, ambos se separaron para luego mirarse a los ojos del otro. Cada quién le dedico una sonrisa al otro, hasta que de nuevo se inclinaron, y se besaron, pero más profundo. Arcee abrió sus ojos y gimió sorprendida cuando las extremidades de Prime la colocaron en el suelo, sin ni siquiera separar sus labios; Optimus empezó a solicitar acceso a la boca de Arcee, con los dientes, Prime mordió el labio inferior de la femme suavemente para poder tener acceso. Arcee no se lo negó, ella coloco sus servos en las placas frontales de Slender, jalándolo así a ella para profundizar más; los gemidos empezaron a escucharse por como cada vez la pareja se besaba y jugaba con sus glosas. Optimus ahora se encontraba entre las piernas de Arcee, mientras que ella tenía dobladas las rodillas y los pies bien firmes en el suelo, mientras besaba a Optimus.

Las extremidades de Slender, estaban bien clavadas en el cuerpo de la femme, explorándola.

"Opti-mus…" Arcee hablo entre el beso, para decirle que se detuviera. Sus extremidades estaban llegando a un punto muy sensible de una femme. Y ella a un no estaba lista para eso. "Opt-imus- de- de-tente"

_Solo quiero un poco más._

"O-Optimus, por-favor" suplico.

Prime hizo que sus tentáculos se alejaran de la parte privada de la femme y también, él mismo. _¿Qué sucede?_

"Optimus… como te dije, nos conocemos desde hace dos días, y… me parece que aceleras las cosas un poco" contesto "Podríamos ir un poco, despacio" pidió.

Prime le dedico una sonrisa. _Arcee, lo que tú me pidas, yo te lo cumpliré. _le contesto.

"Bueno… gracias, por el pequeño paseo"

Arcee entro por la ventana de su habitación mientras Prime le pasaba a Phantom con una de sus extremidades; Optimus decidió acompañar a Arcee hasta la cabaña para poder asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva. Después de treinta minutos de estar buscando a Phantom, por fin pudieron retirarse del río. Durante el camino, Optimus quiso aprovechar el momento para poder hacer que él y Arcee tuvieran un poco de contacto, como, sujetarse de las manos, o en su caso, mano y extremidad.

_Espero verte mañana…_ le dijo, sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

"Por supuesto" afirmo.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo. Arcee miraba asía un lado, mientras Optimus miraba el río que estaba calmado por estas altas horas de la noche. La femme se mordió el labio al ver que Prime ya no llevaba su máscara, esta era la oportunidad para robarle un beso. O que él se lo robara. Ella fue paciente por unos minutos, hasta que no puedo más.

"Hay, al carajo…" murmuro.

Sin verlo venir, Optimus sintió un jalón asía adelante cuando vio a Arcee jalarlo hasta la ventana y darle un beso rápido. Ambos se sonrojaron profundamente, hasta las extremidades de Optimus cayeron como las hojas de otoño.

"Hasta mañana" se despidió la femme cerrando las ventanas.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Arcee y Prime, una figura borrosa y oscura caminaba por el terreno. Cuando vio el contacto que Slender y la figura femenina compartieron, su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja.

"Vaya, vaya… no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste el día hermanito. Aprovecha lo mejor que puedas. Porque esa femme, será mía"

Nemesis Prime murmuro, mientras se grababa la imagen de la femme en su mente. Como hace muchos años, conseguiría lo que fuera… hasta se haría, el inocente.

* * *

_**Muy bien… ahora las aclaraciones.**_

_**Tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué cambiaste a OPXAC a OPXACXNP? Bueno, se han dado cuenta de que desde que empecé a escribir la historia, decía mucho del hermano de Optimus, y pensé mucho mientras escribía esto, y así se me ocurrió la idea, y les aseguro, que los próximos capítulos les encantaran por completo. Lo otro, es sobre las clasificaciones "M", bueno, casi llegando al capítulo 11 o 13, empezaran las escenas sexuales. La otra, los capítulos serán más largos porque quiero complacerlos más, y eso espero. **_

_**Y la otra, tengo varias ideas, pero, me gustaría que atra ves de los comentarios, me digieran como se imaginan las siguientes escenas o si tienen alguna idea de lo que podría pasar. Creo que eso es todo… hay, casi lo olvido, Nemesis Prime, en los futuros capítulos, tiene el poder de transformarse en un bot normal a Slender. Solo para aclarar. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok. Este capítulo tomo más que los demás -_- Gracias a Skyle y Arceelia por las ideas. Me servirán para un futuro capitulo. Wolf, are lo mejor que pueda.**_

* * *

_TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS… _

Arcee bajo corriendo las escaleras, llena de felicidad. Phantom corría al lado de ella saltando de alegría. Ambos compañeros aterrizaron en el suelo de la cabaña mientras con la ayuda del barandal, giraban asía la izquierda directo a la cocina. La femme pudo ver que todos veían su cambio de personalidad, desde hace dos semanas. Sin que nadie se enterara, a la mitad de la noche o el día, Arcee y Phantom salían de la cabaña directo al río, donde Slender los esperaba. Para no arriesgarse en que alguien del equipo Delta los viera, decidieron alejarse un poco más del río, y ubicarse en un pequeño pastizal que se ubicaba, cerca de la casa de Slender.

Arcee había asistido sin falta las últimas semanas, a veces, con alguien del equipo Delta, pero más seguido, con Ultra Magnus. Arcee le afirmo a Optimus que podían confiar en él, pero aun así, Slender no estaba muy seguro del todo; cuando veía a la femme y al mecanismo azul, venir hasta estos lugares, él se ocultaba para poder vigilarlos de lejos, aunque Arcee ya lo había pillado la mayor parte del tiempo. Los dos acordaron en no decir nada al equipo Delta, hasta que estuvieran preparados, su relación seria en secreto. Magnus empezaba a sospechar sobre las "actividades" que su amiga hacía cuando nadie la observaba, pero, no le tomaba mucha importancia porque pensaba que tal vez eran asuntos con su padre, o su hermano.

Arcee se deslizo por el suelo sedoso del comedor junto con Phantom, ella, sorprendentemente, termino sentándose en su lugar, sin ni siquiera resbalarse, excepto por Phantom, que se deslizo por todo el piso, sobre su cola.

"Hahaha, mejor la próxima" Arcee le contesto a su amigo, cargándolo en sus brazos y sentándolo en su regazo.

"Buenos días, Arcee" Magnus la saludo entrando al comedor, y sentándose a su lado.

"Que tal, _gotita de mar_" lo saludo con su apodo.

"Lo mismo digo, _copo de nieve_" regreso la broma arqueando una ceja.

Arcee rodó sus ojos al tiempo que acariciaba el lomo de Phantom, estaba con prisa de terminar el desayuno y verse en los pastizales con Slender, los demás miembros del equipo llegaron a su tiempo y desayunaron lentamente.

* * *

"Ya me voy, papá" Arcee le informo a su padre mientras corría asía la puerta junto con Phantom; estaba a punto de irse hasta que su padre la detuvo.

"Espera. Arcee, ¿qué es lo que haces mientras estas fuera de la cabaña?" pregunto preocupado.

Ratchet no era tonto para creerse que su hija se iba de exploración asía los bosques. Era enterado de que su hija iba de visita a ver a Slender, pero prefería no mencionar nada, y menos de la cura para poder sacar a Prime de su maldición. Sabía que Optimus era un buen mecanismo de gran corazón, pero, al ser quien es hoy, ponía en peligro la vida de su hija.

Arcee vacilo un momento en contestar la pregunta de su padre, hasta que se le ocurrió una perfecta excusa. "Papá… no te voy a mentir" coloco sus manos detrás de la espalda, y cruzo los dedos" en realidad, lo que estoy haciendo en mi tiempo libre, es que experimento las señales del energon. Hace poco detecte una señal a unos cuantos metros lejos de la cabaña, y, bueno, desde entonces, todas las mañanas, me voy con Phantom para poder rastrear de donde proviene" explico mintiendo con todos sus dientes" Phantom tiene un buen sentido del olfato, y creo, que con eso, me ayudara a localizar más rápido la señal del energon"

Ratchet frunció el ceño. Tuvo que admitir que casi, casi, estaba a punto de creerle; su hija siempre había mentido desde los siete años, jamás sabrá de donde aprendió eso. "Mmm… De acuerdo. Te creo, pero, no llegues tarde"

"Lo prometo" y con eso, ella salió de la cabaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

La femme azul marino, corrió, o más bien, manejo a toda velocidad, con Phantom, en su asiento. Cada vez que ella aumentaba la velocidad, todo a su alrededor parecían figuras de manchas borrosas sin importancia. Phantom estaba bien agarrado del asiento del conductor. Arcee empezó a esquivar varios troncos y árboles que se metían entre su camino; y eso provocaba que el pequeño lobo se pusiera algo nervioso. Arcee freno en seco cuando noto que ya había llegado a los pastizales; se transformó de golpe, haciendo que Phantom saltara del asiento. "¡Ups! Espero que nadie lo allá visto. Si no, el amo de Slender se va a enojar con él" comento.

_No creo que se enoje por eso. _

Arcee miro al frente, para luego ver a Optimus parado a unos centímetros de ella. La máscara que ocultaba las inmensas cicatrices, no estaba presente. En su lugar, él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de oreja a oreja, cuando Arcee se le acerco y lo beso. Dos semanas, dos semanas cumplían desde que se volvieron novios. Parecía ayer, cuando ambos compartieron su primer beso, en ese tronco hueco. Optimus tuvo que arrodillarse sobre una rodilla, para poder estar al mismo nivel que la fémina. _Te extrañe mucho._ Dijo atra ves de la conexión mental que compartían.

Arcee lo separo del beso. "Optimus, me fuiste a ver hace ocho horas. Fuiste a las cuatro de la mañana a mi habitación, y te quedaste a dormir en mi cama después de estar hablando, pero-"

_Me tuve que ir a las siete porque tu padre te iba a ver en tu habitación, y nos mataría si pensara que hicimos… _miro el suelo.

"Optimus, ¿vas a tocar de nuevo ese tema?" Arcee pregunto furiosa, alejándolo violentamente de él. Ella se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando sus hombros.

_No. Solo estoy diciendo lo que tu padre hubiera pensado. No te estoy proponiendo en que lo hagamos; te dije que te voy a respetar, en todo, y no te insistiré en que lo hagamos, nena. _Prime la abrazo de espaldas, con sus extremidades, intentando que la mirara.

"Mmm…" murmuro Arcee viendo hacía donde estaba Phantom. Ella vio como una de las extremidades de Prime se colocaba debajo de su barbilla. Ella dejo escapar una risa, cuando Optimus la obligo a mirarla. Él le puso ojitos de meco-cachorro. "Mmm, hay, cuando pones esa carita, lo único que quiero es agarrarte a besos" se dio la vuelta, abrazándolo de sorpresa.

* * *

"Muy bien, empecemos de nuevo" sugirió Arcee, poniendo sus manos al frente. Ella ahora estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, y Prime estaba frente a ella.

_De acuerdo._ Contesto Prime.

"Bien…" Arcee vio como Phantom paso enfrente de ellos persiguiendo una ardilla. "Di, lobo"

Optimus se aclaró la garganta por octava vez, y abrió sus labios. "L-l-o-o… b-bo" la voz profunda y áspera resonó en los oídos de Arcee. _Hay, no puedo._ Prime se puso negativo otra vez. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara. No podía decir ninguna insignificante palabra. Las extremidades golpearon violentamente el suelo.

"Optimus, si puedes. No te rindas" La femme lo animo, a que volviera intentar.

_Bien._ Suspiro. Él se puso recto, y volvió a hablar. "Lo… bo. Lobo." Quedo impresionado cuando vio que logro hablar.

Arcee sonrió al mech, cuando sus extremidades la alcanzaron. Optimus le sonrió, cuando una idea, o palabra, pasó por su CPU "Ar-cee. Arcee" la acercó más a él. "Arcee. Arcee, y, Optimus" susurro.

La femme solamente se rio cuando dijo esas palabras. "Eres tan dulce" dijo la fémina, acercando su rostro al del mech. Roza sus labios con los suyos. Arcee separa a Optimus de sus labios. Ella deja escapar un suspiro. Con un movimiento deliberado las puntas de sus dedos, rozan las parte delantera de su panel.

Optimus explota del deseo. La agarra de la cabeza, y tira de ella para que sus labios se encuentren con los suyos. La femme deja escapar un respingo, sorprendida por el arrebato, y eso le abre al paso a la lengua de Prime. Ella gruñe y le devuelve el beso, sus labios y su lengua ávidos a los del mech, y durante un momento, arden juntos, perdidos entre las lenguas, labios, alientos, y la dulce sensación de descubrir el uno al otro.

"Optimus" jadea en trance, y sus manos bajan por su abdomen.

Optimus torpemente intenta deshacerse de varias partes de la armadura de la femme con sus extremidades. "Optimus… para" suplico entre el beso.

Prime se aleja de ella. "Te deseo." Atrapa su labio inferior con sus dientes "Aquí, ahora, en el aire libre" murmura entre dientes.

Arcee lo empuja lejos de él. "Y yo a ti, pero, no ahora. Te lo dije, no estoy lista. Aun." Explico.

Optimus miro el suelo unos segundos. Reflexiono "De acuerdo" dijo en voz baja.

"Oye" lo obligó a mirarla "Solo un poco más, ¿sí?" le aseguro. "Ya me tengo que ir. Son las una de la tarde, y mi papá me dijo que debo llegar antes de la una y media." Explico la femme mientras se iba en busca de Phantom. Pero ella fue detenida cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo. Vio la extremidad de Optimus que se enrollaba en su brazo, lo miro a los ojos. ¿_Te veré a la medianoche? _Pregunto.

"Sí" planto un beso "Como todos los días" aseguro.

* * *

Arcee vio como Phantom empezó a perseguir su cola esponjada, y Bumblebee estaba sentado junto a él. No tenía ni si quiera un mes desde que Phantom llego al equipo, y Bee le agarro cariño. Estaba contenta de saber que su hermano era feliz por primera vez, con un amigo "Ok, Bumblebee; porque no mejor vas por unos cubos de agua. Me estoy muriendo de sed" pidió.

[¡Claro!] Contesto Bee mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo asía la cabaña en busca de las bebidas para ella, él, y para Phantom.

La femme dirigió su mirada asía el pequeño lobo de pie junto a ella. Empezó a ladrar y hacer piruetas cuando vio que su dueña tenía un palo de madera en su mano, y el pequeño estaba lleno de energía para poder empezar un tiempo de juego.

Arcee frunció el ceño al como su compañero empezaba a dar tantas volteretas y algunos trucos; entonces vio el palo de madera que tenía en la mano, y rápidamente comprendió. "Oh, conque quieres jugar, ¿eh? Bien" ella hiso su brazo asía atrás, y lanzo el palo de madera detrás de unos arbustos. "¡Ve por el Phantom! ¡Ve por el!" grito al pequeño lobo, que fue por la vara de madera, mientras se hacía asía delante, con sus manos en sus rodillas.

Unos segundos después, Phantom regreso con la vara en su hocico. Ladro tres veces, para pedirle a su dueña que repitiera la misma acción que antes. Arcee le sonrió al pequeño lobo, y volvió a lanzar la vara. Así fueron los últimos minutos de ambos compañeros, que empezaron a jugar. Bee estaba adentro, esperando que su padre terminara las bebidas, mientras le charlaba sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer, cuando regresaran a casa.

Arcee acaricio la oreja de Phantom, mientras lo miraba a los ojos dorados. ¡Oh, Slender sabía cómo hacer regalos! Y tan adorables. Rio cuando él le mordió el dedo suavemente. "Hehehe, ok, ok. ¡Aquí va!" la femme lanzo de nuevo la vara asía los arbustos. Phantom corrió detrás de ella, desapareciendo por los robustos arbustos.

Arcee espero durante unos minutos. Empezó a preocuparse cuando no escucho ni el más insignificante ruido del pequeño lobo. Espero, y espero, pero nada. Ni si quiera un ladrido. La femme entro en pánico. Su pequeño lobo… ¿qué le habrá sucedido? Arcee no lo pensó ni dos veces, y corrió asía los arbustos robustos donde había tirado la vara de madera. Entre ramas y raíces, las evito para poder ver en donde se encontraba Phantom. Algunas ramas secas se guindaban sobre las ramas maduras. Algo que le estorbaba. Con sus cuchillas, empezó a cortar cualquier objeto insignificante que se entrometiera en su camino. Cortó y corto, una y otra vez. Con la ayuda del viento que empezó a soplar, se decidieron de algunos objetos.

Dejo escapar un ´ah´ cuando tropezó con algo. Se froto la frente varias veces, después de que se golpeó con algo duro. Intento ponerse de pie. Pero la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Su visión se hizo algo borrosa. De la nada, vio como una gran mancha negra se empezó a acercar asía ella. Vacilo un momento en ponerse de pie. Sintió algo húmedo, que rozaba su mejilla. Aclarando su visión, la mancha borrosa empezó a tener figura, y noto que era Phantom.

"Oh. Phanti. Ves en los problemas que me metes" se incorporó colocándose sobre sus rodillas. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Gimió cuando Phantom empezó a ladrar. "Phantom. Cállate, me duele la cabeza." Contesto.

Pero el pequeño lobo no dejo de ladra. Ni tampoco de señalar con su hocico, unos árboles que al parecer, estaban a punto de ceder. Arcee miro asía donde apuntaba el pequeño lobo. Entro en pánico cuando vio que un árbol estaba moviéndose asía atrás y adelante. Aun con el dolor de cabeza, la femme se levantó y corrió asía el árbol. Con una de sus cuchillas, logro que el árbol dejara de balancearse. Jadeo al sentir los latidos de su chispa que empezaban a golpear su pecho como un caballo desbocado. "Ah…" gimió "… creo que este sería un buen momento para que Optimus-"se detuvo en seco.

Delante de ella. Un gran mecanismo de armadura negra con plata, estaba tirado entre unos troncos en el suelo boca abajo. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de hojas secas y ramas quemadas. Noto que la armadura tenía unas cuantas quemaduras en sus brazos. Llevaba una máscara similar a la de Slender. El marco estaba cubierto por unas cuantas hojas.

Arcee observo y analizo con mucho cuidado al rededor. ¿Habría alguien que lo hubiese abandonado? Phantom salió corriendo asía el mech que estaba derrumbado. Arcee estaba por detenerlo, hasta que vio como el lobo negro, empezó a quitar las hojas que cubría su marco. Ella vacilo un momento en ayudar, hasta que Phantom empezó a gemir por ayuda. Ahora estaba de rodillas. Quitando los troncos y ramas quemadas del cuerpo del mech. Tardaron unos minutos en ayudar, terminaron cuando todos los objetos desaparecieron del bello cuerpo del mech.

Arcee le dio la vuelta, y quito un poco de tierra que cubría su rostro. Quedo maravillada ante la belleza de este cybertroniano. Tenía unos rasgos faciales, iguales a los de Optimus. Marco. Labios. Barbilla. Una réplica exacta. Jadeo de sorpresa cuando el mecanismo empezó a gemir. Ella sostuvo su rostro en todo momento. Vio como los ojos de este mecanismo empezaron a parpadear, cada micro segundo. Parecía una eternidad, mientras los ópticos del mech se encendían. Escucho como el mech empezó a jadear, y separo sus labios. "Oh… ah… ¿do-donde… dónde estoy?" miro a su alrededor, vio una gran maca borrosa de color azul, delante de él; lentamente la imagen se empezaba a hacer, más clara. Sonrío al ver a la femme que sostenía su marco. "¿Q-quien, quien eres tú?" pregunto perplejo.

Arcee anhelo cada parte de este mech. Era, igual a Optimus. ¿Este podría ser Nemesis Prime? Vio como un trozo de hoja, caía en su óptico izquierdo. Con la punta de sus dedos, retiro esa hoja seca, y le contesto: "Hola, me llamo Arcee. Y, ¿tu?"

El mech abrió sus labios: "H-hola…" tartamudeo ante la belleza de la fémina"… yo soy, Nemesis. Nemesis Prime"

* * *

_**; ) soy mala por dejárselo hasta aquí. =D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wolf, eso solo fue una pequeña escena para los tortolos. De aquí, el comportamiento de Slender, tal vez, cambie. Este cap ya lo tenía terminado, pero, lo mejore para ustedes.**_

* * *

_**Nemesis POV**_

Vi la reacción de Arcee, cuando escucho mi nombre. De seguro mi hermano ya le habrá contado sobre nuestro pasado. Tendré que poner una mejor táctica para que ella crea sobre mis mentiras. Arcee me ayudo a incorporarme, era sorpréndete de ver como ella no sentía temor asía mí. ¿Acaso no se sorprende de ver al hermano del Slender, que lo condeno de por vida a algo peor que la muerte? Ella me empezó a acariciar los antebrazos. Oh si, nena. Disfrútalo, porque dentro de poco, todo esto será tuyo.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" ella empezó a tocar mis piernas todas rasguñadas. Whoa… esta nena le gusta toquetear.

Ja, es hora de empezar el juego. Pero, ustedes se preguntan, ¿cómo sabía dónde se encontraba? Y, ¿cómo me había sucedido esto? La respuesta es muy sencilla…

* * *

_*retroceso*_

Observe durante unos segundos, como Arcee (mi nena) y mi hermano empezaban a practicar en el menciona miento de las palabras. Sabía que mi hermano y su "novia", le estaba ayudando a poder de nuevo hablar. "Lo ve mi señor…" dirigí mi vista asía mi amo Unicron. Él se encontraba en una clase de aurora de color violeta. Lo único que era presente, eran los ojos rojos como la sangre"... mi hermano no está cumpliendo con su papel de Slender. Creo que arrebatarle la voz, no le parecía nada." Comente "Esa femme está haciendo que mi hermano se desvié de su verdadero propósito. Si él se llega a enamorar por completo de ella, podría-"

"_No digas más, Nemesis" _pidió_ "De todos los Slenders, tú y tu hermano, eran los más fieles, bajo mi mando. Pero por la llegada de esa insignificante femme, lo está distrayendo de su camino. Le ordene que me trajera la chispa de esa inmune femme. Y ¡así me lo paga!" _ Explico.

Dirigí mi vista asía la femme. Uf, tenía que admitir que era muy sexy, y esa popa… ¡oh, y esas cuervas! "¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer mi señor?" _Por favor, que diga que la seduzca, quiero a esa nena en mi litera. Mmm… me pregunto si toda mi varilla entrara en su puerto. _

El amo Unicron vacilo un momento en hablar. Escuche como solamente empezaba a gruñir. _"Mmm… si la femme gusta de Slender, tendremos que presentarle a alguien mejor" _ murmuro. Rápidamente se dirigió a mí. "_Y ese serás tú. Nemesis, tendrás que hacer que la femme guste de ti"_

_Oh. ¡Sí! _"Pero, ¿cómo señor?" sabia la respuesta.

Me miro "_Hazte pasar por un mecanismo normal. Un explorador. Y, ve la conquistando. Conforme avances, ella se olvidara de Slender, y él seguirá siendo, mi esclavo. Como siempre debe, y ha de ser. Has que ella, se enamore de ti…"_

_*cambio de escena* _

"¡Vamos, Mega!" insistí "¡Solo tienes que hacerme unas cuantas quemaduras en los brazos!" explique.

Había venido a ver a SlenderTronus. Megatron. Necesitaba su ayuda con mi plan, esto yo no podía hacerlo solo. Y, no había mejor, que este antiguo Decepticon.

"Nemesis, ¿por qué no se lo pides a otro de los Slenders? Deja de chingarme la madre. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" me dijo dándose la vuelta, y dirigiéndose al bosque. Lo detuve.

"No le puedo pedir a los otros Slenders que me hagan las quemaduras. Ellos se pasarían de la raya, y tú eres el único que no me tiene rencor" recordé. Los otros Slenders me tenían en las riendas; no podía pedirles que me provocaran las quemaduras, porque sabía que me matarían al instante. Tenía un gran pleito con ellos, y no tenía el valor de verlos a la cara.

Megatron me miro durante unos segundos. "Pídeselo a Optimus. Él es tu hermano" me choco el hombro contra el suyo. De nuevo, se dirigió asía el inmenso bosque.

Sin ni si quiera darme la vuelta. Saque mi arma maestra, y le conté a algo que no se rechazaría: "Pero lo que tengo planeado, es contra mi querido hermano…" escuche como se detuvo en seco. Sonreí. "… ayúdame con este pequeño favor, y te lo recompensare, muy, grato" escuche como empezaba a darse la vuelta, sus pasos se empezaban a oír en mis sistemas de audio.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" pregunto, ahora, cerca de mi receptor de audio.

Oh, mi querido hermano. Hare que esa femme se enamore de mí, y antes de darnos cuenta, ella y yo estaremos haciéndolo…

"Ah, ¡exageraste con las quemaduras!" reclame.

Megatron me había provocado las quemaduras, con una máquina que Shockwave le había construido. Tronus estaba arrancando unos cuantos árboles y ramas, y los estaba quemando, para que lo que tenía planeado, fuera real. "¿Quieres enamorar a esa femme o no?" preguntó, lanzándome una rama a la cara.

Deje escapar un suspiro. Me tire boca abajo en el suelo, y sentí como las ramas, hojas, y troncos, empezaban a colocarse sobre mi cuerpo. "¿estás seguro de que aquí es donde ella se encuentra?" preguntó Megatron.

"Sí. La seguía ayer en la noche, al igual que las últimas semanas" conteste.

"Ah, ¿eres un acosador o que pedo?" Odio cuando Megatron se pasa con los insultos. Siempre me ha molestado; hasta al amo Unicron.

"Solo termina con esto" pedí "Debe parecer real, y quiero a esa nena en mi litera" y no bromeaba.

*_fin de retroceso*_

* * *

_**Autor POV**_

_"_Yo… hag" Nemesis se froto la cabeza "Estaba con unos compañeros, experimentando unas señales de energon, en una mina abandonada y… hubo una explosión. Salimos corriendo de la mina a la salida, y, algo se puso contra nuestro camino. Un amigo y yo, logramos salir de la mina a tiempo, esperamos a que más de nuestros compañeros salieran, pero… nadie salió. Mi amigo y yo, empezamos a caminar asía nuestro campamento, pero estábamos muy débiles, las quemaduras empezaban a abrir unas cuantas cicatrices, que estaban desde hace poco, en nuestros brazos. Deje a mi compañero en el campamento durante un segundo, y luego… algo me ataco. Y… entonces, te vi" narro su historia.

Arcee miro a Nemesis a los ojos. Sentía el energon rosa que empezaba acumularse en sus mejillas. No era el único con dolor de cabeza, en estos momentos. "¿Dónde está tu campamento?" así ella podría llevarlo y ayudarlo, y su compañero.

"No lo sé… me golpearon tan fuerte que… ah, ni si quiera sé dónde estoy" declaro.

La femme miro asía el cielo. Ya casi estaba por meterse el sol, y de seguro su hermano empezaría a preocuparse. "Ven conmigo" se levantó y tendió una mano.

"¿Qué?" miro confundido.

"Ven conmigo. Te hospedaremos en nuestra cabaña, mientras intentas recordar de dónde vienes" explico. Ella noto como Phantom empezó a ladrar de felicidad.

"No estoy muy seguro. No quiero molestar" dijo.

"No nos molestaras. Ven conmigo" acerco el servo más a él.

Nemesis vacilo un segundo en aceptar. Pero ni si quiera pudo responder, porque Arcee lo galo asía ella. Notaron la cercanía en que se encontraban, Arcee se alejó torpemente. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura del mech, y su otra mano la coloco sobre su pecho. Lentamente empezaron a caminar, con un poco de ayuda de un pequeño lobo que empezó a ladrar.

* * *

Arcee tuvo que detenerse de vez en cuando, por Nemesis. El mecanismo era muy grande y pesado, necesitaría la ayuda de Wheeljack y Bulkhead, para transportarlo al campamento. La femme sentó a Nemesis en una pila de rocas cercanas, la noche no tardaba en caer, y eso la hacía entrar en pánico. Ella se alejó, y se estiro un poco. Phantom estaba a una distancia lejana de ellos, no lo suficiente para poder perderlo de vista. Observo encima de su hombro, y noto que Nemesis la miraba de pies a cabeza. "¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó dirigiéndose a él.

El negro/plateado mech, miro a otro lado avergonzado. Sonrió cuando vio que la femme se empezaba acercar a él. La máscara cubría su rostro. Con un poco de ayuda de las quemaduras, logro que él se sonrojara. "No. Solo quiero ver a mi salvadora, y tenerla en mi mente, por si me voy mañana" mintió.

Arcee sintió de nuevo, el energon que se acumulaba en sus placas frontales. El mech la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que era el hermano de Optimus. Pero no parecía ser, el monstro que Prime había descrito. El, parecía ser, todo lo contrario. Pero, ¿cómo podía confirmarlo? "¿Has oído hablar, de las historias de, SlenderPrime?"

Nemesis asintió. "Por supuesto. Quien no ha oído hablar de ese… monstro" vacilo en decir la última palabra.

_Él no es un monstro. Solo necesita amor y esperanza, para liberarse de su infierno. Un infierno, que el mismo se causó._" Mmm. ¿Por qué será que todo el mundo le dice monstro?" ella sabía exactamente la respuesta.

"¿No has oído las historias que cuentan de él? Ha matado a personas inocentes, sin importarle el mínimo sufrimiento de ellos. Ha matado a adultos, jóvenes, adolescentes, sparkling en especial, incluso, el mato a los padres de un sparkling enfrente de sus ojos. Es por eso, que todo el mundo le dice monstro" explico.

Arcee miro el suelo. ¿Sera Optimus quien había matado a sus padres, o…? Por un minuto pensó que Nemesis habría sido el asesino que mato a sus padres, Ray y Ada, pero, ¿como si él era cybertroniano? No tenía la más mínima característica de un Slender. Hablaba, sentía, tenía sentimientos, y, no mostraba alguna extremidad en su espalda. Noto como Phantom empezó a ladrar, cuando el sol comenzó a meterse. El cielo empezaba a mostrar las estrellas y las dos lunas de Cybertron, en el oscuro cielo. Miro a Nemesis, el enojo que empezaba a sentir por lo que conto de Slender, desapareció lentamente. "Hay que continuar, mi padre es médico y podrá analizar tus heridas" se acercó a él, y envolvió su pequeño brazo, de nuevo en su cadera. Nemesis se levantó lentamente, e intento no caer encima de la pequeña fémina.

_**Nemesis POV**_

_Él no es un monstro. Solo necesita amor y esperanza, para liberarse de su infierno. Un infierno, que el mismo se causó._

Empecé a arder de ira. Mi hermano ya había compartido la habilidad de leer la memoria con la pequeña femme. Escuche que ella pregunto porque lo llamaban monstro. Entonces, un recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza. Yo la mire y conté porque lo llamaban monstro. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación, cuando conté, sobre la muerte de unos cybertronianos, y que él los había matado, enfrente de su cría. Sin que ella lo supiera, empecé a navegar por sus recuerdos. Vi muchos de su adolescencia y presentes recuerdos de su adultez. Decidí ir un poco más asía atrás. Vi varios de ella con dos cybertronianos, una grande y robusta, y una femme de armadura violeta, sus padres.

Vi un recuerdo de ella y los dos cybertronianos, ir de campamento, entonces…muerte y gritos en todas partes. Entonces, ella era la sparkling, que todos creían muerta. Cada detalle de esta venganza, se hacía cada vez, más jugosa…

Vi como ella empezó a acercarse a mí, y envolver su brazo alrededor de mi cadera. Me levante lentamente y puso la mitad de mi peso sobre ella. No quería lastimarla, pero, tan poco se lo iba a hacer muy fácil.

* * *

_**Autor POV**_

Nemesis ahora se encontraba en la sala del equipo Delta. Estaba sentado en un gran sillón, junto al fuego. Arcee lo había ayudado a sentirse cómodo; con la ayuda de su padre, pudieron revisar las heridas del Prime. Nemesis temía que Ratchet sospechara algo acerca de él. Sabía que el medico Autobot tuvo una amistad con su hermano Optimus. Tal vez el sabría acerca de él. "Mmm. Las quemaduras no son tan graves. Solo quemaron un poco tu piel metálica. Tienes suerte" dijo Ratchet, aliviando a Arcee de sus preocupaciones. Nemesis suspiro por sus adentros, tranquilo de saber, que el médico no lo reconocía.

"¿Dónde dijiste que lo encontraste?" Wheeljack pregunto por tercera vez.

La femme rodo de nuevo los ojos "Ya se los dije: estaba jugando con Phantom y él no regresaba. Fui a buscarlo y tropecé, entonces Phantom empezó a ladrar asía un árbol que estaba a punto de ceder. Fui y lo detuve, entonces lo vi ahí tirado."

"Bueno, lo encontraste justo a tiempo. Si no lo hubieras encontrado antes del anochecer, sería la presa de los animales de allá afuera" Ratchet le dijo, dándole unos golpecitos de felicitaciones.

"Am, no quiero interrumpir, pero… ¿en dónde se quedara?" preguntó Bulkhead. La cabaña era muy inmensa, pero, tenía pocas habitaciones. La mayor parte de ellas, fueron ocupadas, por las herramientas de laboratorio, y, de investigaciones.

Todos miraron a Smokescreen. El joven bot supo de inmediato "Oh, ni si quiera lo piensen. Mi habitación ya está ocupada con Bee" envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros del joven explorador.

[Es cierto. Tenemos nuestra habitación llena de nuestras cosas. Además, la habitación es pequeña] Confirmó.

Ahora miraron a Wheeljack. "Lo siento, pero la cama de Bulkh ocupa mucho espacio. No te ofendas viejo"

Bulkhead no dijo nada. Sabía que no podía negar, algo que era cierto.

"Bueno, en mi habitación no se puede quedar. Todas mis herramientas ocupan la habitación" explico Ratchet.

"Y yo y Sunny no tenemos espacio. Todo lo usamos para poder colocar las herramientas y armas de entrenamiento".

Magnus se acercó a Arcee mientras todos hablaban. "¿y si se queda en tu habitación?" parecía más una sugerencia que una pregunta.

Arcee lo miro con los ojos abiertos. "¿Pero en dónde?"

Magnus le dedico una picara sonrisa. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. En mi ¿cama? Magnus, sé que es grande, pero… no me gusta mucho compartirla con un mech" recordó. Ella ya había dormido con Optimus en su cama, pero a una distancia apropiada.

"Vamos, Cee. Yo no dije nada, cuando tu noviecito se quedó a dormir en el departamento, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Pero eso fue hace tres años! Además, se quedó durmiendo en el sofá, y luego termine con él porque era un completo imbécil" recordó.

"¿De qué están hablando, tortolos?"

Los dos dirigieron sus miradas al frente, y notaron que todos los estaban observando. Arcee iba hablar, pero…

"De que Nemesis se puede quedar en su habitación" respondió.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamo" Además, ¿por qué no se queda contigo y Hide?" exigió saber.

"Porque la recamara la tenemos llena con nuestras armas. Y las de Ironhide son más grandes que las mías" explico.

Arcee miro a su padre. "¿Papá?" solo él podría salvarlo de esto.

Ratchet miro por toda la sala. Vacilo un momento. "Lo siento, hija. Pero, eres la única que tiene espacio en su recamara, y, sin compañero" contesto.

Ella miro a Nemesis. Si Optimus se enteraba de esto… se moriría.

* * *

Nemesis observo como empezaban a acomodar unas cosas en la recamara de Arcee. Habían puesto una litera extra, que la femme pidió. Algunos muebles fueron sacados, y remplazados por unos más grandes. Ratchet quería que su invitado se sintiera cómodo en casa. Mañana por la mañana, Nemesis tendría que hacerse una revisión médica para poder asegurarse que las quemaduras desaparecieran por la mañana.

"Descansa Arcee" Ironhide se despidió, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir.

"Cállate" murmuro la femme.

Ambos empezaron a escuchar varias carcajadas que venían fuera de la habitación. Arcee, enojada, se acerca a la puerta y le hace una seña a Nemesis de que guarde silencio. Nemesis parece confundido, hasta que Arcee leda un golpe a la puerta con el pede, y las risas son remplazadas, por gritos. "Estaban espiando detrás de la puerta" contesto, mirando el suelo tímidamente.

"Tranquila, lo entiendo" le aseguro.

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Arcee noto que iban a dar las 11: 40. ¡_Diablos!_ Se dijo _Tengo que ver a Optimus dentro de veinte minutos, lo mejor será que me duerma ahora para poder verlo después. _Arcee miro a Nemesis durante unos segundos, hasta que tuvo el valor de hablarle, a este mecanismo. "Bueno… creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Hoy fue un día muy duro, así que…" empezó a darse la vuelta.

"Espera" Nemesis la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Arcee abrió los ojos al notar que, el contacto que Nemesis le hizo, era exactamente la misma sensación que ella sentía cuando Optimus la tocaba. Ella se dio la vuelta, y lo miro. "Y-y-yo… quería agradecerte por salvarme. No sé lo que hubiera pasado, si…" lo cayo.

"No me agradezcas. Deberías agradecérselo a Phantom" miraron al lobo "El me condujo asía ti, y, bueno…"

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. "_¡Ya bésense!" _la voz de Smokescreen se escuchó de arriba.

"Pero, ¿Qué cara-? ¡Smokescreen!" exclamo furiosa "¡Deja de escuchar nuestra conversación!" reclamo Arcee.

"_¡Entonces ya váyanse a dormir!" _ grito del otro lado, el joven bot.

La femme gruño con el ceño fruncido. Ella noto como Nemesis la miraba. "Sabes, mejor agradécemelo después. Ahora estoy ¡cansada!" grito al techo" y… tendré un duro día en la mañana" contesto, mientras se retiraba junto con Phantom, asía la litera de alado.

Nemesis intentó resistirse ante la sensación de arrogarla a la litera, y reclamarla ahí mismo. Pero tenía que aguantar durante un tiempo más. No podía dejar que esta femme, lo afectara como a su hermano. No. Tendría que resistirse, ante la sensación. "Descansa" dijo mientras se metía a la litera.

"Descansa" murmuro.

_**Ratchet POV **_

No estaba de acuerdo de que mi hija durmiera con el hermano de Optimus. Sí. Sabía exactamente quién era él. No dije nada al respecto, noto preocupación en su mirar. Todos empezamos a discutir, en donde se iba a quedar nuestro invitado. Entonces Magnus nos dijo que Nemesis podía dormir en la habitación de mi hija. Primero muerto antes de eso… pero no tenía opción. Mi hija era la única que no tenía compañero, y una habitación extra grande.

Escuche varias risas que venían del pasillo. Supuse que los demás se estaban burlando de mi hija y el mech, al saber que ambos compartirían habitación. Si Nemesis pensaba poner una mano sobre mi pequeña _copo de nieve,_ lo matare.

* * *

_**Autor POV**_

Unos minutos más tarde, Arcee se levantó delicadamente de la litera, sin intentar provocar el más mínimo sonido. Vio como Phantom seguía durmiendo, ella pensaba en despertarlo, pero lo mejor era que descansara por un tiempo más. Le planto un beso a Phantom en su cabeza, le acaricio sus orejas. Miro, y Nemesis seguía dormido. Una buena señal. Ella abrió la puerta muy rápido, para que no se escuchara el rechinido de la puerta, para cuando la cerrara. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, y estaba agradecida de que nadie pudiera verla a estas horas de la noche.

* * *

Arcee miro como las luces de las lunas bañaban los arboles del bosque. Las hojas de los arboles habían caído junto al atardecer, y lo único que se revelaba en el cielo, eran las inmensas estrellas y planetas que parecían no tener fin. Cada vez, el bosque parecía menos peligroso para ella. Con Optimus cerca… Ahora se preguntaba otra cosa de Optimus. Tenían tres semanas desde que se conocieron, y lo único que hacían era darse besos y unas cuantas caricias; pero aún no lo habían hecho. Esta mañana, ella se excito cuando la tomó por sorpresa. Las lenguas, el aliento combinado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para que pudieran hacer el amor?

"Y, ¿si lo hacemos hoy?" pensó.

"¿Hacer que cosa, Arcee?"

Salto del susto al escuchar una profunda voz. Se dio la vuelta, y fue sorprendida cuando vio a Optimus, a unos centímetros de ella. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y noto que algunas cicatrices habían desaparecido. Los ópticos azules zafiros, estaban llenos de amor y pasión. Tanto amor, que era visible. "Ah, Opti. Yo, am, lo siento, pensaba en voz alta" miro el suelo nerviosa.

Slender no sabía porque, pero Arcee tenía una fragancia que le resultaba familiar. Era, fuerte y acido. Ese olor invadió las fosas nasales de Prime, que sentía que en su interior, algo empezar a despertar. La fragancia hizo a Prime, traer nuevos recuerdos del pasado. Optimus decidió ignorarlo y poner toda su atención, de nuevo en su pareja. "Entonces…" vio la expresión de Arcee, cuando noto que aun podía hablar"… ¿en que estabas pensando?" preguntó curioso.

La femme se sonrojo en solo recordar el pensamiento. Intento animarse en el interior, y llenarse de valor. Solo eran unas simples palabras. Solo tenía que decir, cinco simples palabras. Cinco simples palabras. "Uf, ¿Optimus? Yo estaba pensando si tú y yo podíamos…"

* * *

_**Ok, aquí termina. Creo que ya saben que es lo que Arcee le va a pedir a Prime. Siguiente Cap. Arcee&Optimus darán un gran, pero un gran, paso. X3 Por cierto, seguido voy a publicar One-shots que estoy terminando, así que no me juzguen. Además, me están ocupando espacio en mi compu, y necesito más para los caps que escribo. Por el momento, no pido ideas. **_

_**Trey- **_


End file.
